Garrett's Interruption Part 1
by LadyoftheQuill1779
Summary: AU- Garrett meets, befriends, and falls in love with Kayley in the present era. After getting to know each other for a few months, Garrett receives troubling news- Kayley is gone. Will he and the others important to Kayley be able to locate her?
1. Garrett's Interruption

My iPod was playing soothing nature sounds in my ears. I was seated on my favorite park bench, sipping on a mocha.

For forty minutes or so, I was able to enjoy my day in solitude.

To my disappointing surprise however, those forty minutes were short lived.

The sounds of a few choice words being yelled by an annoying female voice, overpowered my iPod's volume settings.

After her few choice words, another colorful speaker began- this one male. His language was downright demeaning.

My mentor from long ago had told me that no matter how capable a woman is to defend herself, a real man will step alongside her to help defend her honor. Nothing to be taken from the lady, but a real gentleman observes when to help.

I pulled my earbuds out and yelled in the direction of the man's voice,

"Could you cut the bloody foolishness, and leave the lady alone, Sir?"

"Who do you think you are to interfere? I was just asking her for a favor? Don't you wanna come help me out, Sweet-cakes? I just wanna tell you about all the things you could help-"

I cut the philanderer off- his mere existence sickened me...not to mention his body odor.

"Sir, the lady does not offer help to demonizing scoundrels. Farewell and good day."

Before he could reply, I whispered to the woman, "Follow me."

I was familiar with the area, so I walked her over to the large oak tree towards the park's back exit.

"Oh, thank you so much! He was so annoying! You saved my life!" she began to prattle.

I don't mind helping people, but I hate it when they continuously babble on about their great appreciation. For me, just a simple, "Thanks," will do.

"Miss, you don't have to thank me. It wasn't a big deal." I huffed...almost dreading my choice of intervention.

"What do you mean? You **SAVED MY LIFE!** What is wrong with you?" she quipped.

Despite my first impression of her voice being irritating, it actually was quite melodic. Even cute when she got ticked off.

My face warmed with a smile that I hoped she saw. I hadn't seen my own since I was fourteen. But, that was ten long years ago...before the crash.

"Ma'am, lots of people make mistakes. It is ok. Glad I was able to help." I replied as I stuck my hand into my black, leather jacket's deep pocket. I was hesitant to pull my sidekick out of there. I hate talking about that part of myself to new people. I also hate new people. To be frank, I just hate socializing. A long time ago, I had one best friend. That best friend was taken from me. He was defending his partner because a rogue spook decided he wanted him dead. My friend shoved his fellow agent to the side- only to end up with the bullet meant for his friend that dug through his heart. I knew he had a wife and a daughter. Come to think of it, I never had the chance to meet them. Though, I did wonder what happened to them in the aftermath of their husband's/father's murder. My heart was never the same then. It had been hard enough letting my friend in to my life after my dad died and I lost my sight in that blasted wreck. After Lionel's death, I never trusted anyone again, except for my mum.

But now, four years later, even she is dead. Breast cancer had claimed her life. So, here I am, a bachelor in the midst of London. One of the most popular cities in the West, populated with lots of young people my age. I still haven't found anyone I trust enough to say, "Good morning," to- let alone befriend.

My thoughts were once again interrupted. That was apparently today's theme. She spoke:

"Well, yes, a lot of people do get themselves in a jolly good bit of trouble. I however was out jogging, minding my own business, whenever that drunk slob decided to chase after me. I made no mistake in the matter of the day, except for existing around men. One who tries to sexually harass me, and another who saves me and can't accept a bloody compliment! I thought that maybe there was one guy left with an ounce of chivalry...but no- I was sorely mistaken!" she huffed. I could hear the quick rustle of her clothing, indicating she had most likely crossed her arms in anger.

Feeling slightly shamed, I pulled my sidekick out and said,

"Sorry- you're right. Now goodbye."

I straightened my sidekick and began to tap and swing my way back to my flat. I had to get out. I hated these moments. I felt another anxiety attack coming on.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were-"

I cut her off, "What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" I answered. I cringed at the tone of sarcastic bitterness in my own voice. As much as I hated living with blindness, depression, social anxiety, OCD, and PTSD, as much as I hated dealing with it, or talking about it, it wasn't her fault.

"No...blind." she whispered.

"Oh...well, thank you for realizing it and reminding me of it. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to go!" I declared as I walked away.

 _Left swing, right step, right swing, left step, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..._

The ever redundant rhythm coursed in my brain.

I was good at finding my own way of things...even multitasking. Just not when a young, fiery-spirited woman with a nice voice and scent of cinnamon badgers me.

"Wait! Will you at least tell me your name? Or does my hero have to maintain a secret identity?" she asked. When she pronounced the "y" sound at the end of her question, I could hear the way it was stressed slightly longer. This hinted that she was smiling when she asked for my name.

In spite of the anxiety, I answered her: "My name is Garrett."

"Ah, so the good hero has a name afterall! My name is Kayley." she replied.

 _Mmmm..."Kayley" has a nice ring to it._

I smiled, "Well, Kayley, it has been very nice to give my secret identity away. I hope I can keep confidence that you won't tell anyone, right?" I questioned.

I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. I suppose this is what it feels like to make a new friend.

"Did Foggy Nelson ever suspect who Matt Murdock was?" she countered.

I was taken aback by her quick witted answer- involving comic book characters no less. Of which I happen to be addicted to. Don't judge. Yes, I know...I am a nerd.

"Not until much later. But, the common folk do get suspicious." I answered.

"Alright, so you can keep up." she laughed.

I felt two emotions in that moment.

One, awe at the richness in her laughter.

Two, disgust that she had just said, "...you can keep up."

Yet, I had made a misjudgment of her meaning.

"It is so hard engaging in conversations with others sometimes. I love to make comic hero jokes, but not everyone gets the references." she explained.

I felt a stab of guilt as I realized my mistake. I need to stop being so paranoid. But, that was when the paranoia began again.

I ran my fingers through my neck length hair- it was one of my compulsions when I got overwhelmed. I needed to get away...without Kayley.

"Listen, uh...meet me under the oak tree again tomorrow at noon. Okay?" I asked...my voice began to quiver.

I hate these blasted anxiety attacks.

The neighborhood's cacophony was beginning to get unbearably loud. I was entering sensory overload.

Then, the unthinkable happened. She laid a delicate hand on my shoulder.

The sensation was a double-edged sword. One part of me suddenly desired for close physical contact with her. The other, the part of me that hated the unseen, unknown outside world- repulsed.

I involuntarily flinched at her touch.

She didn't move it though. Instead she got closer to me and whispered, "I'd really enjoy that, Garrett. And, to answer your questions earlier: Yes, to being tall. Yes, to being rugged. And, yes...you are quite handsome. But, you are also very brave... and...sweet."

My mouth suddenly grew a brain of its own and dropped a tad.

As I tried to say, "Uh...uh...uh...thank you," she ghosted on me.

"Kayley?" I called. No answer.


	2. The Meeting Under the Oak Tree

I was having a hard time believing that I had actually followed through with my stupid idea. Yet, I was here under the oak tree in the same fateful park. I have a habit of being too early - it was only 11:45 in the morning. I have made it this far. I am not turning back yet.

My mind rattled on with quite a few, " _Maybe I shouldn't be here."_ and _"She isn't going to come."_ thoughts _._ However, when meeting random new people, I suppose being anxious is normal. I needed to catch my head. I took my earbuds out and played, " _Just the Way You Look Tonight,"_ by Frank Sinatra.

His smooth voice and the sound of the cool jazz helped to calm me.

As I listened to the well-memorized lyrics, I deeply inhaled. I let it all out.

" _and just the way you look tonight..._ " The song faded as I was finally able to relax.

The track changed. Now, it was Ray Charles in my ears, singing, _"Georgia! Georgia! I got Georgia on my mind..."_ So, I listened to his amazing, raspy voice and counted up to ten.

Soon, I felt that same gentle touch again. I knew it was her.

I had kept my sidekick grasped in my hand. I stood up, folded my cane, and shoved it back into my jacket pocket.

"Hey there! Any more damsels in distress to be rescued on your daily schedule?" she asked. Excitement drenched her words. I found myself being even more so drawn to her energetic spirit.

"Only if you happen to involuntarily attract more slobs." I answered .

With her here now, I felt my heart palpitate a bit faster. But, it wasn't too bad. My shoulders weren't as tense. I didn't clamp my jaws together as harshly. She didn't bother me much. It was very refreshing. Even the neighborhood's cacophonic symphony became slightly more tolerable.

"Would you like to be seated?" I asked.

"No, thank you. I'd actually prefer taking a stroll. At least, if that is okay with you?" she asked.

I felt perspiration began to bead on my forehead. I hadn't left my neighborhood since my mother's death. She'd be rolling in her grave if she knew how reclusive I've become. I at least had to do this for her, for my father, and for Lionel. They wouldn't want to see me living like this.

I have always preferred being alone. I have always struggled with obsessive -compulsive behaviour. Yet, it all increased and spiraled into full blown disorders after the crash.

Along with those things, the crash introduced me to total blindness and PTSD. The blindness and death of two father figures, and later my mother, ushered the depression. The crash alone brought on the PTSD. When I hear loud sounds-fireworks, gunshots, or lots of background noise- it triggers sensory overload and flashbacks.

My mind and body replay the feeling of my head hitting the windshield and being thrown out of the car. My ears replay the sounds of my father screaming. All the while he writhed in pain as his body burned alive before the car exploded.

Somehow, Kayley sensed my panic.

"We don't have to go far. I just had a really bad muscle cramp in my right leg last night. It still hurts to walk on it, but I have to. Besides, it is a lovely day out, and I am simply starved for the feel of sunshine on my face. What say you?" she proposed.

I creased my brows in concern for her, "Are you sure your leg is feeling up to it? I know that really hurts. I used to get those same blasted muscle spasms when I was younger."

"Definitely." she replied.

"Okay, then." I said.

"I'm not very familiar with this neighborhood. I just wanted a new place to jog yesterday. Would you be okay with showing me around?" she asked.

"Did you just ask the resident blind man to give you a tour?" I asked in shock.

"Do you always second guess yourself this much? Of course I just asked you to give me a tour. You can hear alright, can't you?" she teased.

"Of course I can. And if I were deaf, I suppose you would ask if my olfactory nerves still functioned too, correct?" I trumped. I wasn't sure how I felt about her sense of humor.

"Look, I don't really give a horse's backside if you are blind, deaf, olfactory functioning, or purple. But, I am not going to sit here alongside you in your puddle of self pity. If you would like to wallow here alone, that is fine with me. I still have a load of laundry waiting to be put away in my apartment. " she said.

I heard her turn around to leave. Her footsteps gaining speed.

"Kayley...wait! Kayley?" I called.

 _There you go again. You messed that up!. All you can do is mess things up, huh?_ **_Please answer me_** **, _Kayley_** ** _!_**

"Kayley?" I asked.

"I'm here." she answered softly.

"Oh...thank heavens!" I sighed.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" I questioned.

"Your right at three o' clock." she directed.

As I turned to walk in her direction, I was suddenly shoved up against the low brick wall surrounding the outside parameters of the park.

"Ouch! What the...?" I barked. My right hip started to complain from its make out session with the wall.

"Watch where you're going, fool!" came the voice of some man.

"Sorry!" Kayley yelled.

"What just happened? Please tell me I wasn't about to be trampled by a talking, two-headed dragon." I joked.

My father would try to make jokes out of tough situations. My mum told me that was one of the many things that made her fall in love with him. Apparently, I have knack for it myself somewhat.

"I think that puddle of yours is slowly evaporating." she chuckled. I wasn't ready to let my guard down completely; however, the tiniest of cracks began to fracture my heart's walls.


	3. What Do You Listen To? (11-26 19:22:21)

"So, what were you listening to earlier?" Kayley asked me.

"At that moment, I was listening to Ray Charles. Beforehand, I was listening to Frank Sinatra." I answered.

"They are both very good. When I was a kid, my next-door neighbor was a nurse. She told me a story about one of Ray's songs." Kayley said.

 _This is interesting._ "Oh, really what about?" I questioned as we walked.

"Well, she worked in a nursing home. The place she was stationed in was where the elderly struggled with alzheimer's and dimensia. There was this one lady who used to travel to New Orleans, Louisiana, every summer. She would go on about the music, the lights, the dancing...and a few other things, if you catch my drift." Kayley laughed before continuing, "Anyway, that lady would always wander out of her room at night. Usually, towards midnight or so, she would dance in the hallway- dressed in a poodle skirt with bright red heels. She thought she was dancing with her husband, she called for him often my neighbor said. She called him, 'Reginald.' My neighbor would try to get her to go back to her room to sleep, but she always said that she was waiting on Reggie. He never came back for the last dance. Quite sad, when I think of it, honestly. The only way my neighbor was able to get her to go back was to sing Ray Charles' song, 'Walking to New Orleans,' while she danced with her. I always wiped a tear or two while I laughed as a girl."

"Wow, that is both sad and funny. I wonder what ever happened to her husband?" I thought aloud.

"I never found out." she sighed. She sounded genuinely sorrowful in her admission.

"How long have we been walking now, do you think?" I questioned.

"About twenty minutes. Do you want to take a break?" she offered.

"We should be in front of the music store right now. If I remember correctly from the last time I was here, there should be a couple rocking chairs outside. Care to take a load off?" I asked.

"Yes, please." she said.

As we took our seats, I had two questions jump into my head.

"How is your leg feeling now?"

"Much better, thank you." she replied.

"Well, you know that I like Ray Charles and Frank Sinatra. What do you like to listen to?" I really did wonder about her musical preferences.

Kayley let out a frustrated breath, "That is such a hard question! Oh, I am really quite complicated when it comes to what I like. I find my taste varies exceedingly." she explained.

"Oh. Then, what style do you listen to most?" I probed.

"Probably country." she confessed a bit sheepishly.

"Why do you sound so bothered by telling me you like country?" I chuckled.

"Because, most of the time, people respond weirdly to me when I say that. I still haven't figured out why, though." she admitted.

"I think country is nice. But, as I'm sure that you have figured out, I mostly prefer jazz." I said.

"Cat, that is so cool. I really dig ya, my friend. You just gotta feel it." she said in the lame attempt of a jazz master.

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"What? Too much?" she asked.

I just nodded my head, "Yes."


	4. New Attempts

Month 1

We saw each other off and on. I think she purposefully would come jogging around my park so she could just catch a glimpse of me. I wish I could return the favor.

I haven't been going out there as much. I like her a bit, but I am not sure how to deal with this. Really, I am not sure how to deal with Kayley. She is an energetic volcano with a talent of saying really blunt things. Not that it is bad, I get very tired of the political correctness. I am blind- let the populous use the word- **BLIND.**

She doesn't seem to care though, which is very refreshing.

Month 2

I was walking to the café to get my coffee one morning. Somehow, Kayley managed to run- or rather jog into me. Is she stalking me?

She asked if she could join me. I agreed, and we drank our coffees together outside under the shop's awning. The summer breeze was cool. Our conversation though was minimal. After awhile, Kayley said she had to leave. Before her departure, she placed a thick piece of paper in my hand. I wasn't sure what to think of her gesture, but was completely clear of her intention.

She bid me farewell. Then, I could hear her footsteps as she began to warm up again to finish her morning routine.

Later, when I got home, I pulled the paper out. To my surprise, she had written me a note- in Braille. I ran my sensitive finger tips over it.

It read:

Dear Garrett,

From what I can tell, you are a very private person. Which is okay! But, I do want to be friends with you, when you are ready. So, instead of me giving you my phone number, here's my email address: .

Hope to hear from you soon.

\- Kayley

"This is different." I said aloud to myself. Her discreet, caring act began to chip away at the crack she made in my heart's walls.

I also thought her email address was rather strange. What does, "On her father's wings," mean?

Month 3

I had gotten overloaded with work. I manage a website that sends out products to reviewers. It keeps me in an endless amount of awe at the useless things people buy.

My research had also possessed me. I have always loved Arthurian lore. Something about the legend, if not the actual time, has resonated deeply with me somehow. I feel interwoven with it. So, along with my job, I research the different tales and their writers. I compose my thoughts of the material online as well.

It was the last day of the month, and I almost closed my laptop for the night. Yet, Kayley crept back into my head. It had been a few weeks since I had spoken to her. That time at the bookstore, I was looking for more from Sinatra. She was looking for Brett Young's latest release.

I remembered her email. I decided that tomorrow, which was a Saturday, would be when I send my first message.

Month 4

The laptop hummed slightly as I turned it on. The JAWS program reading aloud to me this notification and that notification as I looked through my inbox. Nothing was of any interest. I deeply inhaled and opened the "New Message" icon. My fingers began to dance away on the tiled floor of my keyboard.

I wrote:

Dear Kayley,

Thank you for being patient. As you observed, I am very private. Even typing this message right now is difficult. But, I know it is time for me to reintroduce myself to the world. It has been too long. That is not what matters right now. What does matter is my strong curiosity at your...unique email address. Why onmyfatherswings?

-Garrett

A few hours later-

I knocked a few things off of my weekend to-do list. Wash clothes: done. Cleaned office area: done.

Everything else that revolves around owning a flat: done.

With a fresh cup of coffee in my hand, I sat down at my desk.

I asked my computer, "Are there any new emails?"

JAWS replied, "One new email from onmyfatherswings. Do you want to open this message?"

"Yes, open, please."

JAWS read:

Dear Garrett,

It has been awhile since I have "ran" into you. Sorry about that- I get carried away easily- if you haven't noticed by now.

I don't need to know your story unless you want to tell me. I do not want you to feel pressured whatsoever.

I also have something concerning you to which I am curious. What do you do for a living? What do you do for fun?

You seem like you don't socialize much, but there **MUST** be something you enjoy!! Aside from rescuing random damsels in distress.

I am laughing so hard at that memory!! I was so angry with that slob!! And even you for insinuating that I would be **THAT** careless!! My mother tells me often that my head is up in the clouds, however I am not an idiot.

My father used to encourage me to dream with all I had in me. He was my encourager- my entourage.

My mother had always been the practical one in their marriage. Now since my father died ten years ago, she is still the practical one in her relationship with me.

You asked about my email address. The reason why is this: my father was murdered in the line of duty.

He always told me to let my wings soar and fly high!

So, now that he is in Heaven, I try to stay positive, and dream that I can fly on my father's wings.

-Kayley

After it finished reading her message to me, I had to lean back and take her revelation in.

She lost her father ten years ago in the line of duty. Lionel died ten years ago. He was a police detective. He had a wife and a young daughter.

Could it be? Could this all somehow be divinely planned?

Is Kayley Lionel's daughter?

Now more than ever did I realize that it is time to say, "Hello," to the world again. Despite all that I have been through, my loyalty to Lionel overrides it all. If she truly is Lionel's daughter, then she deserves to know the truth: I knew her father.

Seems like this will be a time of admission and renewal- a season of new attempts.


	5. On Lionel's Wings

Sent at 9:00 a.m. on August 14, 2018

Dear Kayley,

Your last email made a lot of questions sprout in my mind. A lot of which are too personal to ask via this email. There will be only one way that I will ask you. Meet me in the park, tomorrow at noon, under the oak tree. Good things seem to happen there, and I hope that this will be another good thing too. Come with an open mind and an open heart.

By the way, for once in the last few years of my life, I am actually excited about meeting up with someone.

-Thanks,

Garrett

 **BING!**

"Ugh, what was that? I hope my boss doesn't need me to come in today...Mum knows it's my day off." Kayley grunted to herself as she groped for her mobile.

Her late night of resesrch caused her to oversleep. She worked as her mother's assistant in her research of noble women's lives during the Middle Ages. Professor Julianna Reeves, her mother, taught and gave lectures at different colleges thoughout the U.K. Kayley's job consisted of running errands for her mother and keeping up with the office work. She often joked that being Professor Reeves' daughter also made her the built in secretary. She really did enjoy working for and with her mother, despite their personality differences. She began working with her mother when she turned eighteen. She learned a lot on how to find, track, and record the information she found. When she turned twenty, she began using the skills she'd develop in online sleuthing to locate a computer extraordinare. He was older, but he knew stuff about computers that went over her head. His name was Merlin Masters. Personally, she called him M'nM.

Her phone went off again, drawing her out of her thoughts. She saw that she had two notifications. One from M'nM and one from Garrett.

Although she knew the one from M'nM probably contained some important information, curiosity as to what Garrett had to say overtook her. She finished reading the email as she poured water into her tea kettle. She had been wanting to meet up with him again. _His timing is perfect!_ She giggled to herself. However, she did wonder what was so important that he HAD to meet with her in person instead of just asking through the email.

About, forty minutes later, Kayley was dressed for the day and seated on her favorite chair that overlooked the back garden area of her apartment complex. It was a bright, late-summer's day. Hardly a cloud could be spotted. She relished the scents from the flowers drifting up to her nostrils from the mid-morning breeze.

While taking a sip of peppermint tea, she opened the email from M'nM. Her eyes widened as they scanned the information. M'nM found **HIM** **!** This revelation made her mind spin with all the information she knew about him.

Growing up, Kayley had always thought of Arthur, her father's former colleague and partner on many cases, and her mother's cousin, as an uncle. Without his influence, she knew that she would be a much different person. Losing her dad had affected her deeply, just as it would for any child. However, for her, it wasn't just losing a parent, she also lost her best friend and source of encouragement. Her mother was stable and always there for her, but she was also extremely stiff about most things. Her mother's rigid and overly practical personality became even stiffer after her husband's death. Seemingly, over night Kayley found herself without her dad and also not being able to go out with her friends anymore. Her mother's overboard protectiveness had been extremely smothering during her late tween and early teenage years. Once she turned sixteen, her mother began to loosen up. During the her latter teen years, Kayley realized her mother wasn't trying be a tyrant. Rather, she was terrified of losing her child- the last link she had to her beloved husband.

Kayley had discussed her problems concerning her mother's over bearing ways with Arthur. It was then that he helped shed some light on why Julianna was so extreme.

From what he had shared with her she learned that her mother used to be in a relationship with the guy who killed her dad. He was the one that M'nM warned about in the email. His name was Ruber Fitzgerald. He was verbally and emotionally abusive to Julianna. Arthur feared if he didn't intervene, somehow it would grow into being physical. No matter how many times he warned Julianna, she made excuses for Fitzgerald.

Her father came onto the scene whenever he was promoted to the role of police detective for the London Police. He worked in a special unit within the London Police force that was heavily involved with MI6. That was how he and Arthur had met. Arthur was the head agent for special ops. Lionel, although he worked for the London Police, was like second in command under Arthur. However, Fitzgerald was the actual agent within MI6 under Arthur. He'd have automatically been promoted to Arthur's position should Arthur be unable to fulfill his duties... whether it was temporal or permanent.

After working with her father for a few months, Arthur introduced his cousin Julianna, who was more of a sister to him, really, to Lionel. Arthur, and his then, fiancée, Guinevere (Gwen), went out on a double date with her parents. They'd hit it off really well, but Julianna was insistent on going out with Ruber at least once more before agreeing to date Lionel. She wanted to give Fitzgerald one more chance to prove that he could be a polite human being rather than an arrogant, egotistical maniac. Unsurprisingly, he was his same old self- with the addition of shoving Julianna very hard into a wall. How he found out about her meeting Lionel, no one knew, but find out he did. Julianna broke up with him, and quickly got a restraining order against him.

Fitzgerald still performed well for his work, but he seemed more distant, colder, secretive, and much more calculating than previous.. A few days after Kayley's birth, Fitzgerald was sent undercover overseas in various countries. It was sure to be a case that would last an extremely long time. And long it was, he didn't come back to headquarters until twelve years later. The very day that he killed her father.

Arthur suspected that Ruber had always meant to kill the both of them. Himself for having brought Julianna and Lionel together, and Lionel for being with Julianna. Plus, if Fitzgerald had been able to take out the both of them and kept it under wraps, he would have been promoted to Arthur's position.

The day that Lionel was killed, he and Arthur had been called in for back up by an allied CIA agent who was working to find the head drug lord for the ring of people that Ruber had spent the last twelve years tracking. When they got there, they discovered that Ruber had killed the CIA agent, the drug lord, and was waiting to kill them too. The CIA agent had been there to help Fitzgerald take down the drug lord. Ruber called in headquarters, feigning as the CIA agent. When he and Lionel walked in, Ruber had his gun aimed at Arthur. Lionel heard the click of the trigger and shoved Arthur out of the way. Thus, taking the bullet himself. Arthur only escaped because the CIA agent was still alive- severly wounded- but breathing. He'd been out when they arrived. The sound of the gun shot woke him up. He had enough will power left in him to pick up his gun and shoot Ruber. He got him in his shoulder. Blood oozed everywhere. Ruber left, and as he did, he swore that he would get revenge against Arthur and his family one day for ruining his life.

Kayley had hired M'nM, who turned out to be a long time associate of Arthur's, to track down Fitzgerald. He was able to do so without being detected online. He sent Kayley random emails about the latest online business transactions Ruber had made and where he might be physically located. There was evidence and rumors going 'round that he was back in town. Mn'M warned Kayley to be on guard, inform Julianna and Arthur, and be ready to call the police at any given moment.

As she opened up her contacts to forward M'nM's email to her mother and Arthur, she tried to think of anyone else who could possibly be involved in this. The only other person she could think of whom Ruber might try to contact was the kid her dad used to help. She never discovered the kid's name. Her father was a part of an organization that reached out to mentor young people who had been through significant trauma. She did remember her father telling her that one day he'd like to introduce her to the kid he was working with. He thought her spunky personality would draw him out of his shell.

She couldn't think of the kid's name for anything, which deeply concerned her. Someone else could be in danger and not even know it.

Her finger tip hovered over the _"send"_ button when the voice of a tall, creepy, balding, red-headed man threatened, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."


	6. Clueless

I desperately tried to focus all of my attention on making my fingertips work. My anxiety did not want to cooperate though...typical.

Still, I tried again, with success. My fingertips rested on the Braille watch attached to my wrist. It read 11:56.

Only four minutes until she should hopefully be here. I knew it would most likely have been frugal to check my notifications to see if she had sent a reply, but I decided not to.

Kayley is a mystery. Mysteries have clues. If she wanted to talk with me then she would be here. Hopefully, her clues could help me solve her and her odd similarities to Lionel.

I checked the time on my watch again- now reading 11:59. Any second now...and this case might be closed...or will it?


	7. The Path

I tentatively felt my watch-face again. Now, it was 12:30. Something was wrong...very wrong.

In the few months that I had known Kayley, she had been no more than five minutes late, if even that.

I pulled my sidekick out and made my way to the park's exit. Listening very closely to all that was going on around me, I kept on thinking of scenarios that might have happened that prevented her from coming.

1: She never got the email.

2: Deep down inside, she thought I was a freak of nature.

3\. Maybe she did respond, and I was too stubborn to check and see if she had.

4: She overslept due to illness.

5: She was sick of me.

Ugh, I hate it when this happens!! A change of events comes and my mind spirals into chaos.

If I would never have met Kayley I wouldn't be in this predicament!!

Then again, had I never met her, I would've missed out on the most amazing summer of my life.

My thoughts about Kayley followed me into my flat.

I sluffed my carryon onto the couch.

Normally, I would never perform such a slobbish act, but today I allowed it to happen. I have more to care about now than it being placed properly.

Honestly, it isn't even that I have more to care about these days. Rather, I have **SOMEONE** to care about.

Hmm, there is a new concept. A lady to care about.

Not just any lady either, **MY LADY.**

I felt my shoulders tense against the back of my desk chair at that thought. Did I really just confess to myself that I thought of her as **MY LADY?**

Apparently, I did.

I wonder if she has ever thought of me before as her man? That would be brilliant!!

Suddenly, a quick **DING!** pulled me out of my thoughts. I had a new message on my computer.

After I opened the email, the JAWS program informed me that it was a video.

I drew the mouse hand over to it. As I started the video, I experienced the most unnerving feeling since my mother had passed. This feeling was brought on by the rasping, muffled breaths of a woman. I knew without a shadow of doubt that the woman was Kayley.

A voice started speaking. One eerily familiar to a voice I had not heard in a long while. It was male. His voice was deep. Indicating that he was most likely of a well proportioned frame. He spoke with confidence. Not the good kind from lessons well learned, but the kind that is egotistical. So egotistical in fact, you could point a pencil in the direction of his head and it would pop from being grossly inflated.

These are the foul words that proceeded out of his vile mouth,

"Hello, Garrett. It has been a long time since we have seen each other. But, then again, we still aren't seeing each other now!!! Nor shall we ever!!

Another person of whom you will not see, pardon my mistake there; another person you will most likely never speak to again is visiting me.

She is oh, so lovely. Her skin feels like velvet. Her lips look so pink and tender. She has eyes like a beautiful doe. Her hair is long, lush and curls in all the right places as they fall over delicate, shoulders. Her eyelashes are fluttering against my hand because I am applying so much pressure over her mouth and nose. I told her earlier that she can not make even a single peep. She reminds me so much of her beautiful mother...Except for one teeny, tiny detail... she has these blasted brown eyes...just like her father, Detective Lionel Reeves. He worked as an undercover agent for the London police...who were in cahoots with MI6. He was all buddy, buddy with his partner, Secret Agent Arthur Pen. Lionel took my woman and my respect due to me from my underlings. I was second in command under Secret Agent Pen. But, that didn't matter! Arthur introduced him to Julianna and treated him better than he did me! I WAS SECOND IN COMMAND! And, I should have been FIRST! Arthur didn't deserve that position...he was and still is too soft for leadership. Everyone else only saw his amazing, firce instincts and fighting skills that were on display when he was in the field. The agency undeservingly dubbed him, 'The Dragon.'

Had Julianna, chosen me, then this pretty, little wench, here would have been my spawn.

Yet, she fatefully chose Lionel over me.

But, now, she and Arthur will pay for what they've done.

My hands were clasped so tightly against my desk that I thought they would explode from the pressure. How dare he call her that!! How dare he defame Lionel, Arthur, their family, and friends??!! I could not bear to listen any longer, yet I had to. I had to know what became of Kayley.

"Your little wench has something to tell you, Garrett!" The man declared.

His hand was now apparently off her mouth because she spoke...or rather gasped.

"Garrett!! He forced me to give him your email! I am so sorry!!"

Then there was a blood curdling **SMACK!!!!** Did he slap her? Oh...if he laid one hand in violence to her...

"You Spoiled Wench!!! That is not what I told you to say!!! Speak what I told you to, or your life could end sooner than expected!!!" The ogre commanded.

I could hear it in her voice. She was holding back her tears- trying to stay strong.

"Garrett, he wants you to contact Agent Pen. He is holding me hostage for £3,000,000. Pen and my mother have to bring the money by Friday. If the money is not here by 2:00 p.m. Friday, he is going to kill me!!" she cried.

The man started speaking again, "Listen closely, Loverboy," he paused. A moment later there was an ear splitting **CLANK!!!** He explained, "That sound you just heard belongs to the blade of my sword. It is the same blade that will stab your darling in the back. Just as her mother stabbed me in mine!! You have two days to save your little pretty. I suggest you start following the path to save her. Follow the bread crumbs that I leave for you."


	8. Bread Crumbs Part I

Ruber Fitzgerald... that name was one that I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing again.

Although, it was apparent that I would not be able to do so.

As I meandered through sorting my chaotic thoughts from my rational ones, I had an idea. It took me awhile to get an idea due to the chaotic thoughts, yet after its seed was planted in my head, it quickly took root.

I logged out of my email and brought up my Snapgram account.

I typed into the search bar, "Julianna Reeves."

Finally I found a description that fit Kayley's mother based off what Kayley had shared with me.

Mrs. Reeves was an historian and professor of noble women from the Middle Ages. Kayley had said that her mum was very passionate about etiquette and antiquity. Her job definitely suited her.

I clicked onto her account and hit the message icon. When the chat opened, I quickly typed a message. After I explained who I am and my connection to her family, I sent Mrs. Reeves my phone number.

Then I did something I hadn't done in a very, very long time. I prayed.

"God, if You're there. If You can hear me, if You're real, if You ever pay any attention to what is happening in my life, now is the time I need You too. Get Julianna's attention. Get her in touch with me quickly. Help us to contact Agent Pen and get the £3,000,000. Take a note, God, because I'm actually asking You for help."

~10 Minutes Later~

My phone announced to me, " Unknown number calling."

I had a feeling deep in my gut that God **HAD** heard my prayer.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

A panicked, mature voiced female speaker stumbled over her words as she asked, "I-i-s this Garrett?"

"Speaking. Julianna?"

"Yes! Is this real?"

"Unfortunately, it is. Are you still in contact with your deceased husband's old partner, Secret Agent Pen? "

"Yes, he is my cousin, anyway. He and his wife, Gwen, eat dinner with me quite often."

" Good. You need to call him and have him meet me at my flat within the next hour. You need to be here too. Get a pen, and write down this address."

After she transcribed my address, we hung up.

Although, it didn't suffice me anything to "look" up, I did anyway.

I kept my head in that direction for what felt like a long time.

Honestly, I was quite humbled. I needed to realize that I had to open my heart back up to others. In doing so, I opened my heart back up to God.

I had shut Him out for many years.

"Thank You." I whispered.


	9. Bread Crumbs Part 2

I heard rapid knocking on my door. I had already unlocked it. "It's open!" I called. In walked three sets of feet. One set heavier than the other two. One male, two female.

A female voice spoke. She sounded like an older version of Kayley. This was her mother, this was Lionel's widow- Julianna.

"Garrett, I'm-"

"Julianna." I finished for her.

"Yes. Agent Pen and his wife, Gwen, are with me." She informed.

A deep, authoritive and even noble voice spoke, "It's been a long time, Garrett. I regret losing touch with you and your mother after Lionel's death. It was a huge blow to us all, and it took me awhile to recover. What you most likely don't know, is that Ruber was after me as much as he was Lionel. He'd always envied my position in the agency. Especially, after I had introduced Lionel to Julianna. He was so controlling and manipulative. I feared what might happen to Julianna. She couldn't see what I did in the scoundrel until after she left him. He had been rude enough to her, that she broke it off with him soon after meeting Lionel. He must have plotted his revenge plan for years. If he'd have been able to kill both of us and get away with it, he would have been promoted to my position. Fortunately for me, unfortunately for him, he was unsuccessful. Show us this video from Fitzgerald. It is time he goes down...for good."

We watched the video altogether. Now, it was time to make contact. We turned on my computer's camera and quickly recorded a video of ourselves. We told Ruber we had a code for the money on a flashdrive that we would give him in exchange for his location and Kayley. He had to give us the address. Now I am praying he responds. I hit send to the email address that Ruber had sent his video from.

Within the next ten minutes, we had a reply letter from Fitzgerald.

He said to leave Friday at 1:00 p.m. He would meet us at Hyde's Park.

More bread crumbs...ode to joy.


	10. Bread Crumbs Part 3

Soon after the imaginary choir singing, "Ode to Joy," in my head finished, I heard Pen ask me to play the video again.

"Alright, there might be something that we missed." I said as I hit play on the video.

The others gathered around me for a better viewing and inspection of the video. I could feel my heart palpitation rise with their unintentional invasion of my bubble. _O_ _h well, if I want a relationship with Kayley, I'll have to allow others to pierce my bubble._

Sighing deeply, I tucked my hair behind my ears, and leaned my forehead against my hands. Concentrating on everything going on in the video was my prerogative.

As, I listened, I tuned out Fitzgerald's voice. I already knew what he would say. This time I was listening for even the slightest of noises. After what felt like an eternity, I heard a metallic sound coming from behind where Fitzgerald spoke. It sounded like a thin sheet of aluminum.

Nervous excitement began rising in my gut. Maybe this would be our key!

"Pause video." I instructed my computer.

"I need you three to carefully look at the paused screen. Do you see anything resembling a thin metal sheet in the background?"

"With all due respect, Garrett, how is that supposed to be an efficient use of time?" Gwen asked.

In trying to control my anxiety, I said, "I think it might be an important detail."

"Why, yes! I see an aluminum sign to the left. Do you see it, Arthur? I wonder how it made sound, though?" Julianna nervously mused.

I understood her anxiousness.This maniac had taken her daughter and the woman who had slowly been winning my heart hostage.

I heard Arthur settle himself down to his knees. Presumably, to be able to get a better view at the sign. I played the last minute of the video.

"Yes, Julianna, I do see it. Garrett, may I play back the video? I want to see how the sign is making the noise you heard." he explained.

"Please, have at it." I answered.

I then decided I would try a bit of self deprecating humor. Along with my father's sense of humor, I also picked up a thing or two from Lionel's. He always told me that a joke's timing was everything. I added, "Anyway, you'd see it much faster than I would."

I felt a gentle, but firm hand on my right shoulder. To my surprise, I wasn't badly bothered. "You know, I remember your mentor making wise cracks about himself. He'd definitely approve." he chuckled.

I stood up from my desk chair and pulled it out to offer to Arthur.

"Thank you, my knees appreciate it. The time spent on my missions often is hard on these old bones 'o mine." he said as he seated himself under the desk.

At his last statement, his wife spoke up, "Darling, you're not THAT old. If you would have worn those knee pads I bought for your birthday when you were working on the roof yesterday they wouldn't hurt. However, IF you would have worn them, you wouldn't have anything to complain about today. Brilliant plan."

"How droll, dearest Guinevere, how very, very droll." he harrumphed.

I backed away from the desk. This group of new people...maybe even new friends, required me to get some space. I knew the layout of my flat. Typically using my cane in my home would be pointless. Still, I decided to take out my sidekick. Kayley never told me if she told her mother about me. Knowing Kayley and her propensity to...converse so quickly, it wouldn't surprise me if she did. Yet also, in knowing Kayley and how sensitive she was to noticing my need for privacy, she might not have. Given our situation, I definitely had not even thought to inform my guests of keeping their belongings out of the walkway. I had no idea if one of the ladies might have set a purse down. It's always been a preference of mine to not fall on my face at any given moment, especially in my own home.

I swept my sidekick back and forth. Thankfully, there were no handbags or other obstacles in my path. Although my leather chair was nearby, I remained standing. My legs had gone stiff from sitting so long behind the computer. In thought of the computer again, I waited to see what the others would soon say.

"Play that back, Arthur. Did you see how the sign flipped up?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I did." He answered her. "Garrett, just want to give you a quick play by play. I am going to rewind it again. I want to see if my hunch is correct." he informed me.

I appreciated his consideration of me. Maybe not all people are as callous as I had believed all these years. Maybe the same indifference people had shown me I've also shown to others. My mother always told me I should treat others the same as I want to be treated. Kayley was the one who cracked my heart's stony walls. I believed I was finally ready to let her in. And, even get to know these three.

The now familiar sound of the aluminum sign drew me out of my thoughts. Arthur spoke excitedly, "Ah! Yes, my hunch was right! I just hit pause, Garrett. There is a hole in the wall of the building they're in. There must have been a pretty strong wind to go through that hole and make the sign flap up. That's what caused the noise you picked up on."

"If there is a hole in the wall, I'd say it is safe to assume that Fitzgerald has Kayley in some old, abandoned place. Does the room they're in look dingy?" I asked...my wheels were turning on speed.

"Quite." Gwen replied.

"Play the video again. Pause it when the sign comes back down. Then blow the screen up and see if you can read anything on that sign. We might get lucky and find the name of the old building they're in." I stated.

"Alright. Playing...now." said Arthur.

"Pause it!" Julianna cried.

"Does it say anything?" I questioned.

"Hmmm...let me see here, it does say something, but it is horribly faded." informed Julianna.

"Okay, can you make out any capitol letters?" I asked.

"Let me get a look at it." Gwen said quietly.

Her feet shuffled slightly.

"Yes... there's a large uppercase 'W' on the sign." she reported.

"Fitzgerald told us to meet him at Hyde's Park. He would most likely be somewhere around that area. Do any of you know how far that is from here?" I asked.

"About a ten minute drive." Arthur answered.

The idea of getting in a vehicle still nauseated me, but Kayley was more important than living in fear. It was time for me face my fears. I have waited now, til the last possible moment. I was ready to evade anymore danger sure to be handed her. I was ready to strike.

"Agent Pen, might I get back to my computer, please? It is time to use good, old Google." I grinned.

"By all means." he responded.

Once logged onto Google, I entered into the search bar, "Old abandoned buildings near Hyde's Park."

The computer read, "Here are your results: Allickson Furniture and Wilson's Wardrobe."

"Thank the Lord." Julianna sighed under her breath.

Yes, thank the Lord.

Through the unconventional use of our bread crumbs, we located the end of the our trail.


	11. Mission: Ambush and Rescue Part 1

I heard the click of Arthur's gun as he loaded in a new magazine. Gwen was staying at my flat to wait to call some of Arthur's associates if need arose. She and her husband each had a device that would alert the other if danger occurred when they were separated. I am not sure on all the technicalities of it. I am good with mobiles and computers, and that is mainly my own.

During my mentorship with Lionel, he taught me self defense, close combat techniques, and even how to use a quarterstaff. I kept that quarterstaff, even though I really never had a use for it...til now.

I tucked my sidekick into my jacket, and mentally prepared myself for what was ahead. I knew I was going to have to get in a vehicle. I haven't been in one since my mom died. After the accident, she was the only person that I would get in a car with aside from Lionel. I could feel the anxiety and fear start to take over again. But, I was determined to overcome. Just because the thoughts happen and the feelings come doesn't mean I have to give into them. Mum used to say, "Garrett, if you would open up to others, you'll find that you will be able to heal and move on. God has bigger plans for you than you have for yourself. They surely don't consist of you staying tucked away in your flat your whole life. Give God and people a chance. You might be surpised."

Looking back over the past months of knowing Kayley, I could finally see what she was talking about. So, instead of surrendering to the familiar feelings of fear and despair, I surrendered to hope. The hope that we'll get Kayley back safely. The hope that Fitzgerald's schemes and crimes against Lionel's family would be ended. The hope that I'll be able to give Kayley a hug for the first time. The hope that I'll get to tell her everything.

A hand touched my shoulder. It felt similar to Kayley's. It must he ber mum.

"Garrett, I can't thank you enough for being quick and efficient to get in touch with me. I worry about Kayley all the time. Since she turned twenty, she has worked tirelessly on finding Ruber. All she wanted to do was locate him and give his whereabouts to Arthur. Apparently, she was overly successful. She is so much like her father. However, I hope that she doesn't follow in his footsteps too deeply. I couldn't bear to lose her too. She is all I have left. You know, she told me that she'd met someone. She said he was really sweet and had helped her out a few times. That the guy had helped ward off a rude slob and later showed her a good place to get music from. I think she has a bit of a crush on you." Julianna whispered the last part.

"Well, to be honest, Mrs. Reeves, I think I have a bit of a crush on her too." I sheepishly replied.

"Soon enough, I pray you'll be able to tell her yourself. I am doing all I can to hold it together right now. My nerves are so shot I feel my hair standing on ends." she sighed.

 _If I am going to befriend these three, especially Kayley's mum, I suppose now is as good a time as any._

"Don't worry, if she was able to track Ruber down this far, she has to have a good head on her shoulders. I'm sure she'll be fine. And, we have to remember. She is in the Lord's hands." I said that last part to encourage myself as much as her.

"Yes, in that, you are very right. I didn't know you were a Believer." she said.

"I was as a boy. Then a lot of really bad things happened. So much, that it made me think God wasn't real. Or if He was, then He didn't really care about me. That I was too much of a burden on Him as I was to any other person. Everyone I knew walked out on me and my mum after my dad died and I lost my sight. They were so awkward. We made them feel uncomfortable. Sorry to have made them feel awkward, but circumstances and people change. They cared more about being comfortable around people who hadn't been through trauma than learning how to adapt alongside us. Then I met Lionel, and through knowing him I met Ruber and Arthur too. Lionel became a much needed father figure. Even he was taken. And, four years ago, my mum died of breast cancer. Since then, I hadn't wanted to be around or with anyone. After I met Kayley though, she somehow began to wedge a crack in my heart. That was when I remembered something my mum told me after Lionel died. She told me if I opened myself up to others and God again, I would heal in time." I shared with her.

"I am glad you did, Garrett. I am sure she'd be proud of you." Julianna said with a hand on my arm.

"Agent Pen, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes. Let us be off. Gwen, be safe. Inform the others back at headquarters if your device alerts you. I love you, Darling. I will use those knee pads next time I work on the roof." Arthur said as he kissed Gwen.

"I love you too. Be safe! Wait...next time on the roof?! I thought it was completed!" Gwen harrumphed.

"I thought it was too. But, I found another leak this morning." He said slyly as his footsteps grew louder as he dashed out the door.

"Have they always been this way?" I asked Julianna.

"Although Arthur is my cousin, he is more like my brother. We're all the same age. He and Gwen have been together since we were thirteen. So, yes, I 'm afraid so." she answered with a laugh.

"Which would you prefer: arm, elbow, or shoulder? " she proceeded to ask.

I had not been planning to ask for assistance, but I wanted to develop friendships...so why not? I will just have to be okay with contact. That seems to be a part of knowing others.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you." I forced out with a grin.

Curiosity did overtake me, though. Most sighted people have no idea on the proper ways to offer guidance to a blind individual. Typically, they just grab a hand and drag you to where they think you should be. I'll have to ask her about how she knew the specifics.

"So, not to be pushy, but which would you rather take. We need to get going." Julianna said.

"Right. Sorry. It is hard for me to accept help, Mrs. Reeves... especially when it comes to physical contact. I'd prefer to take your shoulder, if that is alright with you." I stated.

"I think you're off to a good start, Garrett. I am at your two o'clock." She responded.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and we were off. A little while later, Julianna guided me to Arthur's car. She must've noticed that I was going into overload.

"Garrett, I am going to open the door to the back of the cab and sit beside you, alright?" she whispered.

"It-it's starting again. The flashbacks from the wreck with my dad." the words shook as they came out of my mouth.

"Come on. I'll be right next to you the whole time. You have to face your fear head on. Otherwise, it will control you instead of the other way around. Focus on saving Kayley. I am scared too, Garrett. You're not alone. Here, hand me your quarterstaff so you can get in. My hand is right in front of you." She instructed.

With a deep breath, I did as she said. Once inside the vehicle, I pulled the door closed. Julianna handed the quarterstaff back to me. I set it on the car's floorboard a top my feet.

Gooseflesh crawled up and down my spine at the sound of the wheels as Arthur backed the car out. I leaned my head against the seat's head rest and focused on just breathing and eventually holding Kayley in my arms.

Julianna grabbed my right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. This lady had to have been strong to go through what she had. For many years, she sent her husband out to work without the certainty of him coming home. And one day, he didn't, throwing her into the world of being a widow and having to support her daughter alone. Now, despite her own struggles and fears, she was trying to share some of that strength she'd gained with me. I welcomed it.

~15 Minutes Later~

"Garrett, we are almost there. I can see the park's sign in the distance." informed Arthur.

"Can you see where Walton's Wardrobe is?" I asked.

"Well, we can see one of the abandoned buildings further ahead. However, it is so run down you can't make anything out. We'll have to get closer." Julianna answered.

I waited precisely five more minutes. I'd checked my watch off and on through the remainder of the ride.

"How about now?" I questioned.

"We just passed the first old building we saw earlier. The sign that was there had the last bit of the word 'furniture' on it. So, that definitely wasn't the right one. We are taking a right at the moment. There's an old building not too far away. I can see the top of it from here. It looks like an old church tower. Strange building to have renovated into a clothing store when it was running." Julianna mused.

A short while later, Arthur drove the car around to the back of the old lot and parked. He said there appeared to be signs of forced entry.

I had a feeling deep in my gut this was the right location. Now it was time for our mission of ambush and rescue to go into full commission.


	12. Mission: Ambush and Rescue Part 2

Julianna and I stood outside the car. Ahead, towards the left, Arthur's fading footsteps could be heard as he approached the building. He said he was going to inspect it further to verify if there were signs of forced entry. He was to wave us on over if there was. And apparently there was, because Julianna whispered, "Let's go."

I counted my foot paces. It was about 100 feet from where we parked the car to the building's back entrance.

Julianna positioned us up against the wall. Ever so lightly, Arthur whispered, "I was right. There was definitely forced entry. Julianna, I want you to go in and act as a decoy. Get Ruber to talk to you. Garrett, we'll figure out how to get you to where you'll be able to untie Kayley. As for me, I am going to find a vantage point from somewhere in there to make Ruber incapacitated. I do not want to kill him, but if I have to to protect you all, I will." Arthur instructed.

"We must remember, this mission is in God's hands. Let's proceed." I replied.

"Very well. Let's go." Julianna conceded.

* * *

Once inside the building, I made sure to keep my hand on Julianna's shoulder. She'd told me that if she had to separate from me for any reason, that she would pick my hand up off her shoulder to signal her departure.

Just as I thought of that, her hand lifted mine off. Fear's fingertips crawled up my spine. I shook it off. Kayley needs me, and I need Kayley.

Her hand touched my face in silent farewell. I nodded the affirmative.

Her footsteps gently padded away. They were followed by another pair, presumably Arthur's. His plan to use her as a decoy to distract Ruber just might work. What would Julianna have to do to slow Ruber down long enough?

* * *

 _What will happen to me down here? Fitzgerald was so paranoid. He actually thinks they will find a way to ambush him! How could they find me here? There were no give aways of our location when he sent that video. Oh! Dear God, help them to find me, please! It was already near impossible for them to find me earlier...and now **THIS.**_

Kayley took a deep breath, trying to focus her energy on how good it would feel when she could get these ropes off her hands, waist, and ankles and the gag off her mouth. The ropes were badly chaffing her skin. Once Ruber left her alone, she'd struggled with all her might to make the ropes loosen. It was all to no avail.

With that realization, her shoulders slumped as she looked up. She'd noticed a dim, eerily lit orange light when Ruber dragged her down there. The light was coming from a single bulb that looked as though it'd blow soon. It was suspended in the air from a long rusted chain that hung slightly off-centered to the right of the room. Walton's Wardrobe on its main level looked as though it hadn't been used in five or ten years. However, its basement looked as though it'd been left to dilapidate while the owners still occupied the above level. Cobwebs decorated every corner and crevice.

She took her eyes off the cobwebs. She knew she would feel much more relaxed (or as much as she could be) without looking at cobwebs. Thoughts of large, creepy spiders dropping on her while being bound -unable to get them off- terrified her.

A change of thought was needed. She forced her mind to replay the last few hours. Ruber had untied her upstairs. He'd forced her to do a combination of being shoved and quickly shuffling forward. They'd gone down a long passageway that led to a dead end. There weren't any doors that were visible. There, at the end of that long, dark, dreary hallway, she was sure that Ruber would finish her off. As she stood, pondering the last few moments of her life, she was amazed to see Fitzgerald bend down and open a trap door. She was in such a shock, she wasn't able to see exactly where it had been. One thing that she was sure of is it was close to both the wall and the floor.

Unsure if Arthur, Garrett, and her mother would be able to get £3.000.000, she deeply inhaled. She had to stay positive. If she didn't, she knew she would have a mental breakdown. That was the last thing she needed.

* * *

I investigated the area where Julianna had left me. I needed to have some point of reference to return to. I put away my white cane. Using my staff in its place, I felt along the wall with one hand. Eventually, I came into contact with an old mannequin. It would be my point of reference.

I prayed that God would help me find Kayley. I placed my left hand back on the wall. About ten steps further it led me to a hallway. Upon opening the door, I noticed it felt emptier than the previous room. The sounds bouncing back at me from taps of the staff, especially in quiet, hinted to the size of an object or place. I prodded the area in front of me. The floor stopped about two feet in front. It stepped down to the first step of a very steep staircase. Although my cane was my preference, and it would be easier to maneuver this staircase with, I kept it put away. I didn't know who or what would be at the end of that staircase, and- if need arose- The quarterstaff could be used as a cane and a weapon if need arose. I prodded the staff ahead slightly to measure the distance of the step down. It was roughly half a foot. The second step proved to be the same distance. Placing my feet securely on the second step, I stretched my arms out to see if there was an arm rail on either side. To my relief, there was one on my left side. Keeping my left hand on the rail, and using my right to maneuver the staff, I made my way down the staircase.

Once at the bottom, the temperature dropped. There was moisture in the air. It so was damp and clammy that my clothing began to stick to my skin. _Hmm...must be a very deep basement of some sort._ I began to explore the lower level. As I did so, I found myself in another hallway. It went down to what appeared to be a dead end. I turned around, to make my way back to the steps. I glided the staff slowly from wall to wall. There might be something there that I'd missed. To my surprise, the staff hit something. It rang with a dull metallic **THUD**. Balancing myself with the quarterstaff, I squatted down to investigate the mysterious metal object. It took a few seconds to find it again, but once I did, I realized it was a handle. As I pulled on the handle, a squeaky, moaning sound emanated from it. The handle had been located at the bottom of wall where it met up with the floor. I stood up as I continued to lift up the handle. Suddenly, it stopped and wouldn't go any further. I snapped my fingers to examine the size of the opening. It was large. I lifted my arm above me. There were two metal supports that stretched from the side of the opening to the sides of the trap door. Raising the staff, I found that the door stood straight out at the top of the opening. It behaved like an awning. The door rested about two inches above my head.

Taking a deep breath, I entered what I thought to be some kind of hovel. Further in, I heard a slight buzzing sound. The same kind a light bulb makes. Had someone come down here? Could they be here now?

Julianna wouldn't have left me earlier unless she saw an opportunity to distract Fitzgerald. Logically, he'd be above. As would Arthur since he sought a way to disable Ruber. There were only two options of who could be down there: an accomplice of Fitzgerald's or Kayley.

As deranged, possessive, and obsessive and Fitzgerald seemed to be, I couldn't imagine him sharing his opportunity for revenge or £3,000,000 with an accomplice. So, that would mean the only other person that could be down there Kayley.

I kept myself steady- concentrating on every subtle sound, scent, and impression. Anything that could direct me in what to do next. That strange, eerie feeling one gets when they feel another person in the room grew stronger the longer I stood there. I decided to take a leap of faith and prayed that Kayley was the other presence I sensed.

"Kayley? Are you down here?" I whispered.

Just because I decided to take a leap of faith doesn't mean I wanted to do so foolishly. Should there be anyone of whose acquaintance I'd be healthier for not making, I wanted to be as quiet as possible.

I didn't hear anything. I tried again, slightly louder this time.

"Kayley? Are you-" I was cut off by the sound of the excited grunts of a woman.

She was probably gagged. Anger coursed through my veins. Why would he need gag her when she was down here and likely bound without contact to others?! The man, if you could even call him something so humane, was cruel, to say the least.

"Kayley, it's Garrett. I need you to keep on making noise so I can find you." I whispered.

She grunted and wriggled around in what sounded like a wooden chair. After a few seconds, I made my way there.

I laid my staff down on the ground. The ground was wet and damp. She kept moving around in the chair until I rested my hand on her shoulder. Tracing up her neck to her jaw, my fingers found and quickly pulled the gag off.

"You found me! I don't know how you did! But thank you so much! I thought I was a goner!" she cried.

" **SHH,** it's okay. Take a deep breath." I said. I wanted to cry with her. I was overwhelmed and grateful she was safe.

Certain that there were more bonds connecting her to the chair, I traced down from her shoulders to where her hands were tied behind her back. I started to work on gently pulling the rope off her hands.

My attention was taken away from her hands as Kayley gasped in discomfort,

"He tied my waist too, Garrett. Please untie it first. It's digging into me and hurts a lot." She continued, "It's right above where he tied my hands."

Again, I felt the anger rise. I would have to take care of it later. Right now, I just have to focus on getting her freed.

The combined emotions of overwhelming joy and anger caused my hands to shake. Typically, anything that's overwhelming does, but I need my hands to work.

A few more tries, and I had her back and hands free.

I heard her clothing rustle as she bent down to untie her ankles.

"Here, take my hand." I whispered.

"Thank you." she replied as she set her own shaky hand into mine.

"Here's your staff." she said as she placed it into my right hand. I'm glad she saw it, because in the chaos of emotions, I'd completely forgotten it.

"Thank you. I'm so glad your safe. We've got to get back upstairs. Your mother and Arthur are here. Arthur is using her as a decoy to sidetrack Ruber so that he can find some way to incapicitate him."

I explained.

"Do you know where they went?" Kayley asked.

"I've never been here before...and they didn't tell me where exactly they'd be." I answered.

"They're probably in the room that I was in when Ruber sent that video." She mused.

"Do you know how to get there?" I asked.

"I think so. Anyway, how did you find me down here?" she questioned.

"Divine intervention and skills I have learned," I answered, "Now, let's get going."

* * *

We'd made it back to where the mannequin was. I'd informed Kayley of it being near to where I'd last been with Julianna.

"This looks like an old storage room, Garrett. You said you guys entered from the back entrance, rignt?" she asked.

"Yes. Arthur said there appeared to be signs of forced entry. My guess would be that was how Ruber got in here in the first place. Do you not remember where you entered into the building with him?" I was slightly perplexed.

"Well, no. He'd thrown a bag over my head right before he shoved me in the trunk of his car. I'd taken it off when I was in there. He didn't really appreciate that when he opened the trunk. He slapped me pretty hard. Then again when I didn't say what he wanted me to in the video. Anyway, he held me down and forced the bag over my head again before he took me out. So,

I am not sure what part of the building we entered." she explained.

"He SLAPPED you?!" I asked angrily.

"Yes, he did. But, Garrett, it could have been **MUCH** worse." Kayley responded.

With that thought, I remembered my concern for Julianna.

"You're right. Let's find the others."

* * *

A ways later, we'd climbed up a flight of stairs that led to the second story of the building. When this place was in business, it must've been bustling- it was huge!

Kayley's poor nerves were understandably shot. Quietly she babbled to me, "He first held me in the room that had the mannequin. There'd been nothing in there or in that creepy basement. Makes since for them to have come up here. I wonder exactly-"

" **LISTEN.** " I interrupted.

She quieted as we listened for any telltale sounds.

Muffled yelling could be heard from a ways off. Of which followed with the sound of someone or something being shoved.

"Did you hear that too?" Kayley asked me.

"Yes. It's amazing what one can pick up on when they're quiet long enough, isn't it?" I chuckled.

Her response was a punch to my arm and a yank of my hand.

"Hey, now. I deserved the punch, but don't yank me around." I huffed.

"Sorry. I knew you were just kidding. I was also playing around when I hit your arm. I can actually throw a real punch. That was nothing." she answered as we got closer to the noise.

 _She just keeps getting more interesting._

"As for the yanking, I forgot about sighted guide. I was worried about my mum. I'll be more mindful." she assured.

 _I really will have to ask how they know so much about sighted guide techniques. Julianna and Kayley both know about it!_

With a nod, I replied, " Thanks."

A few seconds later, the noises had grown into distinct voices.

"Garrett, they're on the second story's loft overlook to the main floor. Ruber almost has Mum cornered. She is heading towards the overlook's railing." Kayley's voice shook.

Then, Arthur's voice echoed out into the empty building, "Fitzgerald, back away from Julianna... **NOW.** "

"What do you think you will do to me, Agent Pen? Threaten me with your little water gun? You cannot stop me! Neither can pretty Julianna! I will get my revenge on you all, same as I did on her pathetic excuse of a husband!" Ruber mocked.

The next thing that occurred made my gut fall to my feet, slowly crawl back up my legs, and reinstall itself into my abdominal cavity.

Kayley let go of me and took a step forward. Her voice trilled out with seething fury at Ruber:

"You think yourself so high and mighty! You kill those who seek to aid you! You abduct, intimidate, and beat around on women!"

"You little wench! In the way...just like your father!" He yelled as his thundering footsteps charged towards us.

I am not sure how we managed to not go stationary due to shock, but somehow we worked in sync with each other. Memories of the lessons I took with Lionel on how to use the quarterstaff flood my mind.

I stepped up beside Kayley in defense position. She was playing look out. When Ruber was within range, she said loud enough for just me to hear, "To your right."

I leaped from defense into offense. With all I had within me, I struck Ruber. His body thudded to the floor as he grunted in his painful disorientation.

Another set of running footsteps approached. They sounded like Arthur's. I was right. He spoke, "Ruber, you'd better stay down. Otherwise, it won't be the gun barrel you feel in your back. It'll be a bullet."

"Hey, I found these!" Julianna called.

"Where were they? I wonder why he didn't just use those to hold me to that old, rickety chair." Kayley mused.

 _Must be handcuffs._

"They were in that duffle bag over there." Julianna answered.

"I didn't use them on you because I prefer for things to have a sense of nostalgia. Rope's always been the more archaic choice of bonds. I thought it would help give your capture a more...primitive touch." Ruber grossly cooed to Kayley.

"You're seriously messed up in your head." I said.

"Thank you, I have been working on it for years." he said as Arthur slapped one cuff on his wrist and the other onto the railing that overlooked the edge of the balcony.

"Gwen called in some forces from the London Police Department. They should be here any minute." Arthur informed us.

"You know, Julianna, for a few minutes earlier, I really thought my plan had worked. I thought that by taking your daughter, your last remnant of Lionel, that I could cause you the same pain I felt when you left me. If I could have gotten that money, I would have been set. Would have served me right. I should have had Arthur's position all along...the pay and the power." Ruber stated.

"You were wrong. You always have been. You never went through pain when I left you. You were only angry because I no longer allowed you to control me." she responded.

Sounds of sirens blaring and officers parking their vehicles greeted our weary ears. A few seconds later, the police made their way upstairs and hauled Ruber off.

Waves of relief washed over me. He couldn't hurt Kayley or her family any longer.

Speaking of which, I wasn't sure where she'd wondered off.


	13. Moving On

I'd just found her...and now she's disappeared again. I knew that she'd most likely wandered off to go and talk to someone. Maybe there was press here?

Could they be interviewing her?

She might know some things about sighted guide, but I'd have to talk to her about ghosting on a blind person. This is the second time it's happened. The first time was when we'd met. She just left without saying she was going to. Then today, she just wandered off. I might have to talk to her about it. I really would hate to have to bring attention to it. I don't want to come across clingy or desperate. However, it makes life easier and safer if I know where someone is if we are out together.

It's okay for her to go on without me if she needs to. Still, the verbal confirmation of her leaving, where she'll be, and how to get there in some situations is extremely important.

I can't be too hard on her though. She just went through being kidnapped. That's traumatic in its own right. She wasn't just kidnapped by some random thug, but her own father's murderer. I'm sure that memories of the pain of losing Lionel were fresh on her mind.

Well, if it continues after today, then I'll say something to her. Hopefully, she'll catch on and I won't have to say anything.

So focused was I on my thoughts of Kayley, I waa caught completely off guard when Arthur approached me. Laying his hand on my shoulder, he boomed in admiration, "That was really great what you did. I couldn't have detained him if you hadn't disoriented him with that strike."

I jumped when he laid his hand on my shoulder. Not because it bothered me this time, but rather, he'd just started me.

"Oh, I apologise. I didn't mean to give you a fright." he chuckled.

"It's alright, Agent Pen. I was lost in thought and didn't hear you approach me. Downside to there being lots of commotion, I'm afraid." I replied.

"I would think so." he said.

"Are there any press here?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. They're outside interviewing Julianna and Kayley. It was a big thing in the news when Lionel died. He was very active in the city. His death took a toll on everyone." Arthur informed me.

That took me by surprise. I'm not sure why it did, I knew that Lionel was one of the heads in the London Police Department. I guess I just never thought of him outside the roles of my friend and mentor, and him being a husband and dad. Speaking of which, it was time for me to get back to Kayley. I know all too well how shaken up a person can become after something crazy happens.

"It really did. Are they outside in the front or the back?" I asked him.

"I believe that they're out front. The police are still looking over where Ruber broke in to this place." he stated.

"Great. Well, would you mind taking me to them?" I questioned.

"Not at all." he replied.

"Thanks. I'm going to place my hand on your shoulder. You just let me know when we approach steps, obstacles, and doorways. Alright?" I let him know.

"Very well. Let's be off." he said.

* * *

Arthur proved to be an exceptional guide. He was prompt and courteous for our walk from the second story to the front entrance of the main level.

I could tell when we got to the main entry. Although, I'd lost my sight, I still maintained light perception. It is very odd for a blind person to "see" absolutely nothing. Blindness isn't a solidity, but rather a spectrum. Only an extremely small percentage of blind people experience absolute nothingness. Others, can see some things, yet their vision is so low that they fall into the "legally blind" category.

For those who do "see" nothing, some describe it as trying to see out of your elbow. It's just nothing.

My accident in the car was so severe that it placed me into the "almost nothing" category. I can't make out shapes, images, or colors. I slowly went from blurriness to almost nothing. What I mean by "almost nothing" is that I still maintain light perception. Aside from that though, everything is like a empty fog.

I'm grateful I've still got light perception. It has been quite useful.

Arthur's voice cut in, "Door straight ahead."

He leaned forward and pushed the old door open. It moaned and groaned as we walked through.

There seemed to be a good sized crowd out here. All the voices combined created a buzzing, mumbling effect. If you could imagine being stuck inside of a beehive, it was similar to that.

I couldn't pick out Julianna's or Kayley's voices amongst the thrall of reporters and photographers.

Arthur had caught the memo of not ghosting the blind dude. He set a hand on my shoulder and raised his voice so I could hear him over all the chaos, "My boss is waving me over. I have to go and inform her of everything that happened. I'm leaving you here. We're at the top staircase that leads down to a very uneven sidewalk. If you decide to leave here, be careful when you go down. The edge of the top is about three feet in front of you. There's five steps down. I've got to go." He gave me a friendly slap on the back and proceeded.

Should I stay put? Or, should I go ahead and traverse the crowd?

 _Ugh_. These are the kinds of situations that I always dreaded. However, realistically, these types of situations don't happen to regular Joe's. Nothing like this had happened to me before.

I was even more so realizing how much I had given in to paranoia in my past. It won't be easy and it will take a lot of work, prayer, and support. I am ready to fight back. Not just in dire situations to rescue loved ones, but in everyday circumstances. Lionel used to tell me that I was like family to him. A couple days before he died, he called my mum and asked for permission to pick me up that weekend to be able to meet his family. It didn't happen then, yet somehow, ten years later, it did.

Suddenly, a man, who was then joined by a few more voices around him began chanting in unison:

"Are you the one that rescued Ms. Reeves? Sir?! Sir?! Could we get your name and some comments?!?!"

Shock, nausea, and anxiety took over me. I didn't which direction these people were coming from. Now, I was stuck here on these steps.

 _Dear God, please send one of the Reeves ladies over here...QUICKLY_ _._

* * *

Kayley was glad she was able to give some information on what had happened to the media. It was time that the city knew Lionel Reeves' family could finally, and completely be at rest. Now, she just had to find Garrett. Where could he be?

It was these kinds of times that made her wish she had a button to make herself taller. She was about five foot six. She wasn't short by any means, but not tall either. Her mother on the other hand, was five foot nine. If she were with her, Kayley would have asked her mum to use her height to scan the crowd to spot Garrett. Unfortunately, her mother was being held up by her own media entourage.

Looking around, she found a large rock in the old, overgrown flowerbed next to the curb. She hopped on top of it and slowly turned in a circle. Her mother was over to the far right of the parking lot. She'd be no help. There were at least ten to fifteen people surrounding her. _If I don't get off here soon, I'll be swarmed again! I still need to find Garrett. There he is! Oh my! He's still at the building...well, the steps outside at least. Where did Arthur go? I know Arthur was still around him when I went ouside earlier. I just needed a break from being in that old, dreary place. I was greeted by the media mob, though, it kept me longer than I preferred. I'd better get over there and get him away from those goons. He looks like he's about to have breakdown!_

With that, she jumped off the rock, and zigzagged her way around and through the press. Once at the bottom of the staircase, she yelled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I already gave you all the information you need. Now, please, leave us alone! We've had a very eventful day!"

 _Please listen and please go away!_

"Ms. Reeves! Could we get some more commentary from you?" called a man in a blue suit.

"How did it feel to be captured by your father's murderer?" came from a blonde woman in a red dress that looked more like a night shirt.

"Please, fellows. That's enough! You heard the lady!" Kayley looked up to see who'd given the order. She smiled a grin of gratitude when she saw it came from Arthur.

"We just need to get some more questions in, Sir!" Blue Suit argued.

"Look, I have the captain of the police department on speed dial. Don't make me call him to take you in for harassment. Leave them alone." Arthur spoke firmly.

"Very well. Let's go, everyone." came Blue Suit.

With a deep breath, Kayley exhaled her stress. She jogged up the five steps facing her.

Garrett's face was quite pale. His right hand clung to the handrail. His knuckles were even whiter than his face. He seemed spaced out.

Concern creased her perfectly arched brows. Laying a hand on his left arm, she whispered his name.

* * *

I thought I heard Kayley and Arthur trying to get the media mob to go away. But, I was frozen in place. This was one of the worst anxiety attacks I have had in years.

I knew getting back out in the world would be tough...I just wasn't expecting it to be this soon. However, I've already determined that I am going to beat this; it won't control my life anymore.

Lifting my head in surprise, I realized someone had touched my arm.

"Garrett. It's Kayley. Are you alright?" she asked softly.

I tried getting my mouth to work, but I was still frozen.

She wrapped her arm around my back. With her other hand she rubbed the back of my hand that I'd gripped around the handrail.

"Hey. Everything is okay now, Garrett. Come on, let's go." she encouraged.

Focusing on my right hand, I willed it to let go. She grabbed my it and held it as she whispered, "Thank you."

I nodded, finally able to get the words out, "I'm just glad you're safe. Let's get out of here."

"I totally agree with you. Let's beat it. You want to take my shoulder like we did earlier?" she asked me.

Smiling, I whispered, "No, I'd prefer your hand."

She giggled, "I like that arrangement."

* * *

Very late that night, I tucked myself into bed. All I'd wanted to do was meet up with Kayley under the oak tree. Instead, I'd met up with her in a creepy basement. My goal was to tell her of my connection to her father. That goal would have to be accomplished some other time.

* * *

"Mum, I will be alright in my own apartment tonight. You go back home and get some sleep." Kayley urged her mother.

Julianna wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Kayley, you can go back home tomorrow night. I just almost lost you! You are staying at my place. Besides, I'll make you a nice breakfast tomorrow."

When her mother invited you to eat a meal, there was no refusing her. Anyway, her mother could cook and bake better than anyone she knew.

Smiling, she replied, "Oh, alright. Now the question is this: what will you whip up?"

"You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow morning, Dear." Her mother said as she booped her daughter's nose.

~Kayley's Apartment~

They'd stopped by Kayley's apartment to pick up her overnight things. Plus, she wanted to see if her phone might still be there. Ruber hadn't taken it from her... surprisingly. He'd given her such a fright that she'd dropped it. Had she been the villain, she would have made sure to disable her victim's phone. Ruber didn't even make sense for what a normal villain would do. _Now, there's a thought! A "normal" villain._ She laughed to herself. If someone could hear her thoughts they'd be inspired to write a book on how they discovered the world's worst jokes.

"Do you see it?" Mum called from the living room.

"Still looking!" she answered.

Julianna stepped out onto the balcony.

"Isn't your mobile case lavender?"

"It is." she replied. She went back to the chair she'd been sitting in when Ruber nabbed her.

Squatting down, she looked below the chair. _UGH, not there either._ She turned her head to the left where she kept a small side table. Sure enough, it was there. "Mum, I found it!"

"That's great! I was hoping you would! I really wasn't looking forward to having to get a replacement." she sighed.

"I can't blame ya there. I really like this one. I'm also hoping the screen didn't get messed up." she stated.

"It shouldn't have. The other day when you went to go and grab coffee at the office, I put on a glass screen protector for you." Julianna replied.

"Oh, that's great! Thank you! I really appreciate it!" she smiled.

The mother returned a smile to her daughter, "Someone had to. As...talented as you are when it comes to tripping or running into things, who knows what consequences your poor phone would have had to pay on your behalf?"

"Very funny, Professor." Kayley huffed.

"Does it even have any battery left?" her mum asked.

"About twenty percent. It had ninety percent when Ruber dropped by for a visit yesterday." Kayley answered before continuing, "I had just finished reading a warning email from M'nM. I was getting ready to send it to you and Arthur. Before that fiasco, I'd been really excited about Garrett inviting me to go to the park with him again."

They walked back into the living room together. Kayley went into her bedroom closet and grabbed an overnight bag she always had ready. Uoon entering the living room, she noticed her mother was scrolling on her phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked Julianna.

"Saving Garrett's phone number and flat address in my contact list." she answered.

"How did he get in touch with you anyway?" Kayley asked.

"Let's go back to my car and then I'll answer your question."

* * *

Julianna pulled out and began the short drive back to her townhouse. Glancing at Kayley, she answered:

"He looked me up on Snapgram and messaged me. He sent his phone number. I called him and he gave me his address. He said I had to get Arthur over to his flat as soon as possible. We were there not long after the phone conversation." Julianna answered.

"That was quick thinking on his part to get in touch with you." Kayley thoughtfully commented.

"Yes, but there are quite a few women that share my name on Snapgram. I wonder how he found me so quickly?" pondered her mum.

"I told him about your job. He probably read about your work in your bio." Kayley informed her mother as they parked in front of Julianna's house.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and saying, "Julianna Reeves."

Grabbing it off of my nightstand, I answered:

"Hello?"

"Yes, good morning, Garrett. How does a homecooked breakfast sound?" Julianna answered.

"That sounds quite nice, Professor." I replied.

"Did I wake you?" she asked me a bit sheepishly.

"Yes, but it is alright. I overslept anyway. Yesterday wore me out."

"It did the same to us. Kayley and I took the day off. She spent the night at my place last night. Anyway, I want you to come over and eat with us. Now, it's your turn to get my address." she ordered.

This might be my opportunity to talk to Kayley. It had also been a long time since I'd actually shared a meal with others. That would be nice.

"Sure. Thank you, I appreciate that. I'm ready when you are." I told her.

I took a mental note of her address and plugged it into my GPS. It had been a long time since I'd gone exploring outside my neighborhood. I planned on stretching my legs to other parts of town, but I didn't have time for that now. To my relief, her house wasn't that far. It was about a fifteen minute walk from my apartment to her house.

After finishing up my morning routine, I plugged my earbuds into my phone. I left one bud in and the other out. I would still need to listen for traffic. Once outside of my complex, the GPS gave me verbal directions of how to get to Julianna's.

I enjoyed the walk. The sun was nice and warm out. The kind of warm that is pleasant. I don't really care for the extremely hot, sticky ones though. Then again, who does?

Songbirds were out carrying on conversations in bird language. Someone had just finished cutting their grass. Their lawn's freshcut scent wafted my way.

A little while later, the automated voice of my GPS said, "You've reached your destination."

Just to be sure that I was at the right house, I called Julianna. I'd hate to knock on the wrong person's door. I'd heard too many stories about someone's GPS giving faulty directions.

She picked up quickly, "Hello, Garrett. What can I do for you?"

"I am in your neighborhood, but not positive if I am at your house in particular." I answered.

"Take about five more steps straight ahead, and then turn left." she directed.

I did as she said.

"Marco?" I said.

"Polo." she answered as she hung up the phone.

A moment later, I heard a door open and fast paced footsteps descending off of a wooden porch onto a short staircase.

"Mrs. Reeves?" I asked.

"Yes, come on in. Three steps up to the porch, then about six steps to the front door." she told me.

"Thanks." I responded.

"No problem." she said warmly.

Swinging the cane back and forth, I made my way into the house.

She closed the door behind me.

"Listen, I have to go and work on some finshing touches in the kitchen. You go ahead and get Kayley up. She doesn't know you're here. Her room is the last door on the left down the hallway to your right. She isn't the most gracious human being in the morning, so tread carefully." she warned with a soft laugh.

"Thank you. Hopefully, I'll survive this mission."

I got there in a few seconds. It was easy to find thanks to Julianna's directions. I wasn't sure on how to best wake Kayley. I didn't have her phone number...yet. That put calling her out of the question. And her mum wanted my being here to be a surprise...so there wouldn't be any yelling.

I know I'd go crazy if someone woke me up the way I was about to do to Kayley. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything more creative.

* * *

 **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Mum? Really...I thought I talked to you about the door knocking twelve years ago! With all due respect, why knock to wake me up? I have an alarm...that I forgot to set." Kayley griped.

She threw off her thick comforter and pulled the cuffs of her pajama pants off her feet. She tossed and turned so much, that her loose pant leg cuffs always got tangled around her feet. She'd tripped one too many times.

The morning light hurt her eyes. Especially when she slept over in her old bedroom at her mum's. She had offered to paint it a warmer color. White walls reflected bright morning light much more than she cared for. However, she still visited overnight at her mum's once a month. She was very familiar with the room. She could safely walk from her bed to the door with her eyes grumpily closed.

Groggily, she opened the bedroom door.

"What time is it anyway? I know I overslept." she yawned.

* * *

Her mother was not joking when she said Kayley wasn't a morning person. I tried not to laugh. It appeared that I wasn't the only blind one in the vicinity. Her eyes still must be closed, because I know for certain that her mother and I look quite different.

Running, my fingertips over my watchface, I answered, "It's close to 9:30 in the morning.

"Oh, well, at least it's not noon. I don't know what I would have done with mysel-

Wait a second... **Garrett?** " she asked through another yawn.

"Good morning to you too." I chuckled.

"Don't say that." she whined.

"Say what?" I was slightly perplexed now.

" 'Good morning.' You can say 'morning', but don't add the 'good' part. It's not really a good morning until it's noon." she explained.

"But that's no longer morning." I stated.

"Exactly." she replied.

I shook my head at her. She was a handful even when she was perfectly safe.

"Now, O bearer of morningtide arrival, might I have passage of the exit way. I really must go and brush my teeth." she sighed.

"Most assuredly, O Lady Fair of the morning grumps. May thine journey to the watercloset be splendid." I returned as I stepped out of her way.

She walked past me and opened another door. She left it open. I heard her bustling around in there.

A minute or so later, she came back out.

"I just now realized that you are probably here to eat breakfast with us." she giggled.

"Yes, I am. Your mother invited me earlier this morning. Speaking of mornings, brushing your teeth must be the cure all to vanquishing the grumps?" I asked.

"No. Not really. The cure all is usually a cup of peppermint tea. And, on really rough wake-up days that's followed with large cup of coffee. However, I do feel a bit more like a civilized human after brushing my teeth. Helps to tame the beast. Sorry about how I woke up. I am pretty dangerous when I wake." She apologized.

"No, worries." I answered.

"Would you like to go and sit out on the back patio?" Kayley asked.

"When I got here, your mum mentioned that she had a few finishing touches to do in the kitchen. She might be done by now." I informed.

"Well, let's go investigate, shall we?" she said as she slipped a hand into one of mine.

Smiling, I said, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

As we left the hallway, she gave me a quick description of what the house looked like. It seemed very warm and welcoming. Just the kind of place Lionel and his family would make a home.

He was that way- warm and welcoming. Thinking about him reminded me of the long conversation I needed to have with Kayley.

"We're going into the kitchen now." Kayley said as we walked in.

"Yes, I thought so." I chuckled.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Although she might know some things about sighted guide, there were some practical things she still had to learn. I laughed as I answered, "Well, the sound of your mother putting dishes into the sink amongst other hints kind of gave it away."

Sounding slightly embarrassed, she laughed as she replied, "Yes, I see why that would be a give away."

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty. You and your escort may take a seat." Julianna said.

* * *

Julianna had prepared a wonderful, traditional English breakfast. No wonder it had taken her so long! A traditional English breakfast consisted of bacon, sausages, eggs, baked beans, mushrooms, tomatoes, buttered toast with jam, tea, and coffee. The only things that was different is that the bacon was turkey,the sausages were beef, and there wasn't any black pudding. Julianna said that she couldn't stand pork... especially pork blood.

I don't typically eat meat very often, so I didn't care, really. It was just nice to sit down and share a meal with others.

After the meal, Kayley and I helped Julianna clean the kitchen. We put on another pot of coffee. Julianna said she had some things to handle and for the two of us to find someplace to visit.

We refilled our mugs and went out to the back patio. Kayley carried the mugs while I followed. My job was to play doorman.

Once outside, she directed me to a whicker settee. The table she set the coffee mugs down on must've had a glass top. They clinked when she set them down.

I folded my sidekick up and laid it at my feet. I was a little surprised when she seated herself beside me, however, it felt right.

Now, its time to talk to her about Lionel. It's time to completely open up about how I knew him, what I've gone through, and how I feel about her. It is time to move on.


	14. Confessions and Connections

A rush of electricity ran up through Kayley as she seated herself beside Garrett. She felt slightly out of place. He looked quite dapper in his faded jeans and white polo. She, however, was still clad in her pajamas. She didn't mind it too much, though. She was the type of girl who referred lounging around in her pajamas or "couch clothes". Every now and then, she did enjoy dressing up.

She looked up into Garrett's face. He looked like he was trying to get ready to say something. His head was slightly turned in thought and his brows were scrunched. He inhaled deeply as he began to speak.

* * *

"Kayley, do you remember that email I sent you?" I asked her.

"Yes, you mentioned that you had something important to talk to me about. I have been scratching my head trying to figure out what it could be." She answered.

"You told me in one of your emails that your father worked in the police and was killed when he tried to protect someone ten years ago."

"Correct." she affirmed.

"Well, ten years ago, a very good friend of mine, who was also a mentor to me, also was killed when he tried to protect someone. After the email from Ruber, my suspicions concering your father's identity were accurate. I knew your father, Kayley. I would not be who am I today if it weren't for him." I told her.

"You were the kid he helped through the organization that found mentors for traumatized teens?! You know, the day Ruber nabbed me, I'd gotten an email from a friend of mine, Merlin Masters. I call him M'nM, though. Anyway, in his email he warned that rumors of Fitzgerald being back in town were going around. He said to contact Mum and Arthur immediately. I was trying to think of anyone else that Dad and Ruber both knew that Ruber would try to contact. That's why when he asked me who my last two emails were from, he demanded I give him yours!" she cried in realization.

"Merlin Masters was the computer genius who helped your father and Arthur on many cases. I haven't thought about him in years. Your mother mentioned to me that since you were twenty you have been trying to locate Fitzgerald. You hired Masters to track him down, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes. He has been helping us the past two years. I wanted to hire him, but when he found out who my family was he said he would do it free of charge. I am so thankful he did, because I make just enough to pay rent and get by." she sighed.

"That was quite good of him." I said.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the rest of what I had to tell her.

"Kayley, did your father ever tell you what happened to me?" I prodded, trying to see how much she might know already.

"He told Mum and I that he was working on getting to befriend a young man who was around my age. That he was a good sport, but was really stuck inside a shell. Dad had wanted to introduce me to you. He said that my 'spunky personality' would pull you out of your shell." she answered.

Laughing as I replied, I told her, "You know, before I began to suspect you were Lionel's daughter, I had thought that about you. Your personality did help me to come out of my shell."

I remembered that I'd wanted to ask how she and her mother knew about sighted guide. "There's something I have been wanting to know too. When I first met your mum, she offered to guide me out to Arthur's car. She knew the exact things to say and do. Then, when we were leaving the basement, you also knew what to do and say with guiding...minus that yank," I chuckled before continuing, "Knowing the proper things to do and say when guiding a blind person is referred to as 'sighted guide.' There's very specific ways to do it that allows the sighted individual to provide help, but still giving the blind person room to control their own bodies. Most sighted people automatically assume that a blind person needs help. Without permission, the sighted person will drag and yank the blind individual to where they think they should be. You and your mum knew what to do. How did you know?" I asked.

"Soon after volunteering at the place he met you, he also began taking lessons down at the rehabilitation center for blind individuals. He said that he felt it important to learn first hand about something called 'O and M.' I don't remember what it stands for." she answered.

"Orientation and Mobility Training." I stated.

"Right! That's exactly what it was! He went there a few times. The class he observed gave examples and lessons on sighted guide. He wanted to show Mum and I what he'd been learning. He showed us the right way versus the wrong way in how to guide a blind person. He said that he thought we would need to use those skills eventually... but he never said why." she explained.

I tried to keep myself from choking up. I never knew that Lionel had done so much to work with me. My mother signed me up for that program a year after the accident. The organization didn't have specific regulations saying that a volunteer had to have this or that knowledge. I do remember them saying that it was better if a volunteer do some homework on how to better help their charge. Because of Lionel's easy going, helpful personality, I'd just assumed he figured out what to do along the way of getting to know me. The fact that he went the extra mile to specifically learn what to do, and teach his family because he planned on introducing me to them, was overwhelming.

"Garrett, are you alright?" Kayley asked me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm quite alright. I just never knew he did that. It means a lot. That would make sense on why you and your mother knew what to do. He taught you two because he planned on introducing me to you guys. A couple days before he died, he told me he would call my mum and ask her if it would be alright if he picked me up that weekend to meet you and your mum. She'd said yes. I was nervous, but also really excited to meet his family. He talked about you and Julianna quite often. He was never able to come and pick me up that weekend because Ruber killed him that same week." I told her.

She didn't say anthing. Instead, she just grabbed my hand and waited for me to continue.

"It was really difficult after losing your father. He worked with me for a good while. I think he wanted to earn my trust before he brought me around his family. He knew that I needed to know he wasn't planning on going anywhere. See, the year before I'd met your dad, my father and I had gone to the grocery to pick up some things to make Mum a surprise breakfast. She was out with her sister having dinner. While she was away, we thought it would be fun to treat her the next morning. It was really dark out. We were halfway to the store when we turned out of a neighborhood onto the expressway. There was a red truck, whose driver was obviously drunk. He turned onto the expressway at the same time. He was directly in front of us turning out of the neighborhood that was on expressway's other side. We were there first and went on to turn left. The other driver wasn't paying attention and drove straight into us. The truck hit my dad's engine. The car exploded into flames. My father burned alive. I can still hear his agonizing screams. I would have burned with him, except that I somehow was flung out through the windshield. When I landed on the ground, I injured my head badly on the cement. My father didn't make it. I was so out of it when I fell that I couldn't make sense of up or down. I remember lying there...unable to move...knowing that Dad was burning to death and there wasn't anything I could do. We never knew what happened to the drunk driver. His body was never found. The police labeled it a hit and run. His neighbors came running out of their house. They told the police that his name was Mort Harrison. They'd seen it happen from inside their dining room window. They called for emergency services to come. I was rushed to the hospital. At first... everything was blurry. Colors faded into each other. People no longer had solid features...they all looked like moving blobs. They ran my dad's license number and was able to find my mum's contact information. When she got to the hospital, the doctors told her that I'd suffered from a severe traumatic head injury. The type that I had is called traumatic optic neuropathy, or TON. It results in irreversible sight loss. The only thing I can pick up on with my eyes is whether or not there's light.

Before I'd lost my sight, I tended to have some OCD tendencies. But, it was very minor. After the accident, I developed full blown OCD. Sometimes, people are gentically predisposed to certain obsessive traits or thought patterns. However, if they go through trauma it can trigger the need to feel like they control something in their life. Even if that something means everything is clean or that they know exactly how many footsteps they take in one hour. The root of it is anxiety which has a root in fear. The accident also caused me to develop PTSD. When I hear certain sounds or get around lots of noise it triggers mememories of the crash. My mind and body replay hearing my dad scream, seeing the car go up in flames, being thrown through the window...

When I learned I would never see again, I got really angry and depressed. I didn't want to be around anyone.

I used to believe in God, but He'd taken my dad from me. Why bother opening up to others for them to just leave or die?

I became so withdrawn. Mum thought if she didn't do something within the next year to help me heal, that I would completely lose it. She signed me up to go through the mentorship program at the organization where your father volunteered.

When I met him, he reminded me so much of my own father. He didn't judge me or treat me as less than. He got to know me and even checked in on my mother when she was at work. She was a hair dresser in one of the sketchy neighborhoods.

With his death, I'd lost another father figure. I left the mentorship program.

I barely survived in school. The kids were quite cruel. I stopped associating with anyone besides my mother. Four years ago, breast cancer beat her, but Mum didn't go down without a fight.

Six months before she passed, I'd graduated early from a course I'd taken to be certified to manage a website that sends packages out to reviewers. All I do is the business part. Someone else does the packaging and shipping. During those six months, I saved money to go and get a nice flat that was big enough for the both of us. As much care as she had shown me through my recovery and rehabilitation, I did my best to give her. She was all I had left in the world. When she died, I considered ending it. I knew that she, and Lionel, and my father would want me to press on. I decided I would, but it would be a solo career of survival. I didn't want to open my heart up to anyone again. If no one was in my life besides myself then I couldn't lose anyone. I'd already lost the only people who ever really mattered.

Being such a recluse and fearing people would automatically judge me as inferior, I developed social anxiety. I haven't bothered gettting to know anyone at all in four years- until I met you. Mum used to tell me that if I opened my heart back up to God and people, I would eventually heal. She was right.

And...I owe that to a certain damosel no longer in distress."

"I'm sorry for all of the pain you have been through. I'm glad that my father was able to play a part in your life. I haven't been through as much as you have, but I have had my own share of trials and tribulations.

I was always closer to Dad than I was to Mum. We are close now, but it wasn't always like that. I'm a carbon copy of my father. He and I just got each other. It was easy with him. Mum and I always butted heads. As an adult, I see that we have much more in common. After Dad died, Mum turned into an over protective mother-ninja. I was no longer allowed to associate with any of my friends after or outside of school. I not only lost my father, but also my social life. Mum smothered me for a long time. When I turned sixteen, I think she finally realized what she had been doing to me the previous four years.

As I got older, I was able to understand the reason she went overboard. She was terrified she'd lose me too.

And...you know...that certain damosel no longer in distress had a lot to learn about God and forgiving people. I was angry at Him for allowing my Dad to die. I was angry at Mum for trying to hide me away from the world. I was angry when others would tell me to just get over myself and grow up. They didn't know how hurt I was.

I learned that forgiveness isn't necessarily just something you do for others, but something you also have to do for yourself. If you never forgive and remain angry, you just make yourself grow bitter. Bitterness is like mold. It starts off small, and soon it spreads like a wildfire. Forgiveness acts as a rushing wave that puts the flames out." she said.

Her words deeply resonated with me. I understood all too well what she meant. I'd spent a very long time being bitter with life. It was a form of death in a way. Allowing bitterness to consume the heart kills all hope and joy in life. It makes souls turn into the walking dead. Thankfully, my hope and joy have been restored.

"Garrett, would you like to drink the coffee now? It might've gotten cold already." Kayley suggested.

"I forgot about the coffee!" I laughed. Stretching my arm out, I slowly leaned towards where I thought the table to be.

"I can get it for you if you'd like." Kayley offered.

"Just grab yours off the table so I don't get the wrong one, and I'll be good." I replied.

"I have mine already. Yours in right in front of you." she directed.

I grabbed the mug and took a sip. It had cooled some, but was still warm. If we had forgotten about the coffee any longer it would definitely have gotten cold.

"Last night as I was laying in bed, I realized I had done something to you twice." Kayley stated.

I had a feeling she was going to talk about ghosting on me. I stayed quiet and waited for her to continue.

"After we'd first met and you invited me to meet you under the oak tree in the park the next day, I left without telling you I was leaving. Yesterday, I did that to you again. The first time, nothing crazy happened because of it, but yesterday you got stuck on those steps with all of those people around you. My dad might have shown me how to accurately guide someone, but I still have a lot to learn. I'm sorry I ghosted on you. I was taken aback when you asked me to meet you under the oak tree. Not in a bad way, I was just shocked. Guys don't usually seem to be interested in hanging out with me. And yesterday, I was so overwhelmed with all that had happened I just needed to get away. Still, it wasn't fair to just walk out on you without letting you know where I'd be." she said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. You're not completely at fault. I should have talked to you about that months ago. I never did. Talking about the adaptations I have to make has never been easy. It becomes even more difficult when I open up to others and have to ask them to make adaptations. Its humiliating having to ask others to do things I used to be able to do on my own. I still do as much as I can without asking for help. I want to hang on to as much independence as I can. Because of that, I put off having certain conversations with you." I explained.

"I'm sure it's difficult having to make those changes...especially having to ask others to make adaptations on your behalf. I don't know what that's like. However, I think your viewpoints of it being humiliating and having independence are skewed." she replied.

Again, her talent for bluntness made itself present. I like her honesty- it is refreshing. But, what did she mean about my viewpoint veing skewed?

"Care to explain?" I asked after taking another sip of my coffee.

"Asking for help isn't humiliating. Having someone pants you at school is humiliating. Learning to ask for help, whether or not one is blind or sighted, is being humble. Admitting that you can't control everything means breaking down your pride. Asking for help is not humiliating, rather, it shows one has humility.

Similar situation when it comes to the terminology of the word 'independence.' Our culture has a warped understanding that being independent means you don't need anyone. It is actually quite the opposite. We are social creatures. You know better than a lot of people the negative effects that happens to a person when they are cut off from others. It is not about being IN-dependent. It is also not about being DE-pendant. People who consistently leech off of others financial, spiritual, and emotional energies is one whose morality is flawed. We are not to be IN-dependent or DE-pendent. We are to be INTER-dependent. One of my favorite quotes by American author, Tom Sullivan, goes like this: _Consider the exquisite nature of creation; every creature is dependent upon another to survive._ "

"Ms. Reeves, I have a feeling there's a lot that I am going to learn from you." I said. She sounded like an ancient mystic from eons past.

"I think there's a lot that I have to learn from you too." she responded.

"What could you possibly learn from me? How to feel sorry for yourself?" I asked.

"No. I don't need help in that department. I think each human instinctually knows how to feel sorry for themselves.

I can learn many valuable lessons from you, Garrett. Things like perseverance and self-sacrifice. You could have given up on everything a long time ago, but you pressed on. When it was more convenient for you to stay at your flat, or even in Arthur's car, you chose to go well beyond your comfort zone to save me." she answered.

"Thank you." I said.

She laughed, "For what? You are the one who contacted my family, rescued me from the basement, and knocked Ruber down so Arthur could detain him."

I answered, "Thank you for your positivity and kindness to look past my wounds and see the good even when I can't."

"Thank you for doing the same for me. I think most people see their flaws and believe that their flaws are what define them as a person. It takes others to point out and continue to draw forth the good. That is what it is to be interdependent."

I smiled, "I see what you mean."

"I think that our discussion on philosophy has made our coffee go completely cold by now." she giggled.

"Let's see." I said before I took a sip.

Quickly, I spat it back into the cup. I can't stand cold coffee. Americans might have a thing about iced teas and coffees, but I am English. No ice unless it is hot outside. Usually it doesn't get anywhere near scorching in the U.K.

"I take it that it's too cold, then?" Kayley laughed.

"Very." was my reply.

"Here, I'll take it and throw it into the garden." Kayley said.

"Thanks. By the way, there were two other things I wanted to ask you." I stated.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Firstly, I'd really like it if you would give me your phone number. Secondly, and most important. would you meet up with me under the oak tree tomorrow evening?" I asked.

"Sure, that'd be really nice." she replied.

* * *

I saved her number into my phone and went back to my flat a few hours later.

I went to bed, but hardly slept. I laid awake planning each detail for the following night.

I was very excited about the conversation I'd had with Kayley today. We made confessions and established a deep connection.


	15. Of Dates and Mystery

Kayley was slightly nervous about going to meet up with Garrett. She had a feeling that this was actually a date.

Taking a deep breath, she took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was pleased with her outfit. It was both flattering and practical. The lavender, button-up blouse brought out the lavender and cream embroidered flowers on her jeans' pockets. Her hair was half up, half down. Normally, she sported a long, low pony. This evening she was in the mood for something slightly different. She wore one of her trademark headbands. It was a tawny, almost gold color. She'd also donned a pair of large, round gold earrings with three interlocking circles etched into the metal. Her mother had given them to her a long time ago for her birthday. They originally had been a present to Julianna from Lionel. Julianna told Kayley that the rings represented strength and unity. She also pulled out of her jewelry box her favorite necklace- a strand of pearls. They'd been a graduation present from Arthur and Gwen.

She forsook makeup save for a touch of mascara and gloss.

She applied some orange oil on her neck, grabbed her handbag, mobile, and keys, and made her way to her car.

* * *

Once at the park and under the oak tree, I set my basket down on a nearby bench. It was one of the places I liked to go to for mental decompression. It was always nice and cool when I sat on the bench under the oak. This evening, however, we'd be sitting on the old blanket I'd brought. Dad and Mum used to take me on picnics as a young kid. They always brought this same blanket. Certain visual memories were so old that they became indistinct. The blanket though was one memory that I have kept. It was a dark blue with cream and red embroidery around the edges. Now, it has aged so much that I could feel its multiple frays. My paternal grandparents and parents had used this blanket for each of their first dates. I'll have to mend it so I can pass it on to my children. Thankfully, my Mum taught me to sew and mend long ago. I hated learning how to do it as a kid. Wrote it off as something only girls do. I chuckled at the memory.

After laying the blanket out in front of the bench, I emptied the rest of the basket's contents one by one. There were some to-go containers of spaghetti I'd made earlier.

Along with the spaghetti, I brought some apples and cheese I'd sliced. As far as drinks were concerned, I went with simple bottled waters.

Now all that's left to do is listen to my music as I wait for my dinner guest.

* * *

Kayley parked her car a short walk away from the park. Within five minutes she was there. Glancing around, she noticed an elderly couple walking hand in hand around the parameters of the park's flower garden. There were a few squirrels running back and forth. They looked like they were in an intense argument in squirrel language.

Finally, she spotted Garrett. He was sitting on a bench under the oak tree. He had laid out a picnic for two on an old blanket. Despite its age, it was still quite nice. The closer she got, the blanket's frayedness grew apparent.

Looking back at Garrett, she took into account that he had his earbuds in. She knew it wouldn't be wise to just walk up and scare him. She took out her mobile and messaged him: _I'm here._

* * *

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Voiceover alerting me through the earbuds that the message was from Kayley. She said she was here at the park. I pulled the buds out of my ears, unfolded my cane, and got up to go find her. She was probably still in the parking area.

* * *

 _Oh, he didn't realize I meant here as in HERE. I'd better get his attention._

* * *

Someone was running towards me. Must be Kayley. I turned towards the sound of the approaching runner.

"Kayley?" I asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" she replied.

"I'm afraid that information is classified, Ms. Reeves."

"No joke." she retorted.

"But, that was a joke." I answered.

"Eye-roll." she replied.

"If you get your eyes stuck in the back of your head from all the eye-rolling, I'll have to be the one to give you a lift home."

* * *

The blanket was surprisingly thick. Kayley appreciated that very much. She knew that her bottom would appreciate that fact even more.

Finishing up the last bite of her food, she closed up the styrofoam container and set it to the side. Now, she was just trying to figure out something to talk about. Usually, it was very easy to discuss things with Garrett. However, when you throw the word _date_ in the mix a whole new perspective comes. Mostly through the door of awkwardness.

* * *

We hadn't talked much through the meal. There was a slight awkwardness in the air.

She was so quiet.

I had to find a way to break the ice. I'd never formally put my feelings out there for her to know.

"Kayley? You still alive?" I asked.

"Last I checked." she giggled.

"I have really been looking forward to having this picnic with you." I told her.

"I have too." she said as her hand grabbed mine.

 _Good._

"Uh, Kayley...I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I tried to not pay attention to how I felt for awhile...but the longer I got to know you, the more I realized I like you an awful lot."

"I like you, too. A lot." she replied.

"We are pretty awkward aren't we?" I laughed.

"Yeah. But awkward isn't bad... it's just awkward." she laughed in turn.

"I should have made a clear definition of what this picnic being a date when I asked you out last night." I said with a shake of my head.

"Well...we all make mistakes. Don't we?" her words echoing mine from our first conversation.

"Anything regarding you is far from a mistake. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long while." I said.

* * *

He was facing Kayley's direction dead on. She was amazed by his accuracy. _He just said I am the best thing that has happened to him in a long time. Ugh! Mouth work! Unfreeze!_

"Kayley? You're leaving me hanging here."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was pleasantly surprised when you told me what you did. I couldn't get my mouth to work at first. I'm glad you feel that way. I'm glad you're in my life too. I'd like to get to know you better.

So, this is a date right?" she asked me.

"Totally." _Great response, Garrett._ Attempting to rescue this date, I asked her:

"Would you care to go on a walk?"

"Sure. Let's go ahead and clean up. We can put your stuff in my car. It's about a five minute walk away from here." she answered as we began to clean up the remains of our picnic.

It didn't take us very long to collect everything. Soon, the blanket was folded and the other articles stowed away in the basket. I folded my cane and tucked it into the waistband of my jeans.

We held hands as she led me to her vehicle. With my left arm, I kept the blanket rolled under my arm and the basket in its crook. The feel of Kayley's hand in mine was soothing.

A gentle gust of the early evening breeze blew my hair into my face, causing Kayley to giggle.

"I'm glad that you find humor from this." I laughed along with her.

"Here, let me help." she said.

She released my hand and tucked the naughty strands behind my ears.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

* * *

Kayley popped open the back of her trunk and settled Garrett's things in there nicely. Turning back to her _date_ (that thought causing a big, goofy grin to spread on her pretty face), she asked, "Would you like to go to a cafe? We can take my car if you'd like." she offered to Garrett.

She noticed a flash of anxiety cross his handsome features. He nodded, more to himself than her. It was as if he were trying to convince himself that it was a good idea before he answered, "Sure, that sounds good."

Smiling, she replied, "Great!" as she placed his hand on the passenger door handle.

Upon opening the door, he placed one hand at the top of the opening so he wouldn't hit his head as he entered. Settling himself in his seat, he heard Kayley get into the driver's seat as she closed her door. When she cranked the car, the radio started to sing _"I like that old time rock 'n roll! The kinda music that soothes my soul!_ "

* * *

Being in a vehicle for the second time in one week was rattling enough. The radio blaring Bob Seger was the cherry atop the metaphorical sundae. I managed to keep my voice from showing the anxiety and aggravation, I asked, "Could we please turn the radio down?

* * *

Kayley saw another flash of panic on his face. She forgot that she'd had her favorite classic rock station set to "blaring." _Even if Garrett were sighted and didn't have anxiety that would be annoying. It must be extra annoying for him._ Before he'd asked her to turn it down, her hand stretched forward to turn the volume knob to minimum.

"Sorry about that, Garrett. I forgot how loud I'd had it set."

"It's alright. Bob Seger, huh?" he asked... slightly amused.

"Yes, Bob Seger. I told you I listened to country the most, but that I listened to a bunch of different genres. Remember?" she laughed.

"Yes, now that you mention it. So, what cafe are we headed to?" he asked as they approached the cafe's street.

"It's a new one. One of my friends shared a post about it the other day. I thought it would be neat to try out. I am pulling up into a parking spot now." she informed him as her foot pressed smoothly on the brake.

"What's it called?" he asked.

"They weren't very OG when they named it. It is literally called 'The Cafe'." she answered.

* * *

Inside The Cafe, I was surprised that there was a live jazz band. They announced that they were going to perform an original after a five minute break. We took the time to go and make our order. We paid and brought our drinks over to a small booth.

Someone got up on stage. I heard them rustling about as they prepped for their song.

"How's the band look?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she countered.

To that, I crossed my arms and shook my head to say: _Yes._

"Well, the lead singer looks like the tall, gawky guy who would have been in your advanced trigonometry course during secondary school. He does have a good sense of style, though.

The guy on keys is an overweight chap. He appears to be in a close relationship with his piano. Honestly, it is a little creepy the way he handles it.

The fellow on drums has hair styled in a huge mohawk. He hasn't yet crossed over into the 2010's. He is painfully stuck in 2001. However, he looks like he knows what he is doing- seems very assertive.

The fourth band mate is a lady. She is on the acoustic guitar. She appears to be in her early forties. Her hair is red and braided to her left. She looks as though she walked out of the hipster section of a fashion magazine.

The last band mate is a young kid. Appears to be the son of the red headed lady. He has a head of hair as vibrant as hers. Looks about twelve or thirteen. He is glancing over some sheet music while holding a large saxophone. He happens to have the same sickly fashion taste as the drummer. I wouldn't be surprised if that were his father. Heck, they all might be family. They all, minus the lady, have rather large ears." she stated matter-of-factly.

"That was quite the description." I laughed.

"I tried warning you. Anyway, how was the coffee?"

"I rather enjoyed both your description and the coffee."

"Glad to hear that. Oh, the band is starting!" her voice rose in anticipation.

Smiling, I reached for her hand.

* * *

Kayley smiled. She definitely saw this going somewhere with Garrett. The thought excited her even more than the opportunity to hear this band's new song.

* * *

The tall, gawky guy with a good sense of style began to sing. His voice was warm and smoothe like Sinatra's. It was like I had Sinatra playing through my earbuds. Despite they're need for a coordinating wardrobe and hair stylist, this band was good.

Kayley and I remained at that booth, holding hands for another five songs. Mostly listening- save for occasional commentary on how the lyrics flowed with the melody.

On the sixth song, I heard the first few notes of one my favorites from Sinatra. It was one of the songs I listened to the day I met Kayley under the oak tree. It was Sinatra's _"J_ _ust_ _the Way You Look Tonight._ "

"Hey, Kayley?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Are there a lot of people around?"

"No. There's actually only three other tables that are occupied."

"Do you see any open space?"

"Yes."

"Let's go there."

"Alright."

She took my hand and brought us over to the open area. My cane was already tucked away in my pocket.

"We still have the all clear?" I whispered.

"Yes." she laughed.

Placing both of my hands on her hips, I drew her closer to me. Not expecting the sudden touch, she jumped a little. It was short lived. She grabbed one of my hands and the other she laid on my shoulder.

* * *

Kayley wasn't sure what to think of this close contact with Garrett. At once, she was both terrified and electrified. Finally being this close to him, she realized that she'd been craving it since she met him. She had a feeling deep in her gut that he would be her forever.

She kept her head rested against his chest for a few seconds. Just to listen to his heart beat.

She felt him lower his head slightly as he whispered, "Tell me...what do you look like tonight?"

"My hair is a mahogany color. It is halfway pulled up in a tall ponytail. The rest is loose. I am wearing earrings my mother gave me and a pearl necklace. My blouse is a lavender button-up. I've got on a pair of jeans embroidered with lavender and cream flowers. And, I am wearing brown sandals. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. Plus, listen to the song."

So, Kayley listened. She was amazed at the perfect timing of the band.

* * *

The band faded out with _"... just the way you look tonight."_ Our dance was one moment in my life that will never be forgotten. I believe I've met my soulmate.

We still have much more to learn of each other, but we're on a good path.

An hour later, we arrived at my flat. I took her on up to show her my place.

We settled in the living room and talked some more.

We discussed places we'd dreamed of seeing when we were young kids, when her mobile alerted her. She pulled it out, commenting that she really needed to set different alerts for text messages and emails.

I laughed and asked her which one it was.

She didn't reply.

"Kayley? You still there?"

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry. It's an email from M'nM. He says that he did more digging up on Fitzgerald. He had an accomplice a long time ago. He was working with the accomplice to get drugs passed around under the noses of other government officials. They've been out of contact for about eleven years. The accomplice is a distant maternal cousin named Mort Harrison."

* * *

Kayley quickly looked up when she heard the **THUD** of Garrett's glass hitting the rug.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What is the name?"

"Mort Harrison."

"Kayley, do you remember? That's the name of the man that wrecked into my dad and me."


End file.
